


Gravity

by JustFran03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Slow Burn, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFran03/pseuds/JustFran03
Summary: “¿Sabes que él se refiere a ti como su alma gemela?”MinHo casi escupe su bebida cuando ChangBin le preguntó eso. “Uh, si, él lo escribió para una carta grabada una vez”“No, me refiero-él realmente lo ha dicho. Me lo ha dicho. En voz alta,” dice ChangBin, mirando directamente a MinHo como si intentase medir la reacción del mayor, antes de agregar, “Sin las cámaras.”“Estoy seguro de que todos los miembros son importantes para él,” apunta MinHo.“Si, pero él no llama al resto sus almas gemelas,” termina por murmurar ChangBin soltando un suspiro, esperando que MinHo no lo escuchase.--O: donde MinHo y JiSung son almas gemelas, excepto con que no es un AU. Es la vida real.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Han JiSung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959341) by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori). 



> Nota de autora.  
> 1\. Antes que todo ignorando el penoso resumen, una advertencia: ESTO NO ES LA VIDA REAL. Es un trabajo hecho basado completamente en ficción.
> 
> 2\. Pasé por un periodo en el que en verdad quería leer un fanfiction canon. Y entonces el two kids in a room de Hyunsung pasó y decidí escribir por mi misma. (Si, créanme que me inspiré en escribir un Minsung después de ver otro ship en two kids in a room. Lo siento, mi cerebro trabaja de esta manera!!;;)
> 
> 3\. Todas las edades mencionadas son edades coreanas, solo para mantenerlo claro.
> 
> 4\. Este fanfiction está catalogado para mayores de 16 a causa de la segunda parte de la historia. Nunca creí escribir una escena así proveniente de alguno de SKZ, pero fue algo que sucedió de manera natural tras el ritmo que la historia llevaba. No es realmente explícita, pero esto sirve como una advertencia para quien se sienta incómodo por ello.
> 
> 5\. (…)
> 
> 6\. Me tomé un par de libertades temporales al escribir la historia, pero intenté mantener el sentido de los sucesos para que también encajase con lo que sabemos. Dicho eso, presentaré una muy indulgente versión de SKZ en esta historia.
> 
> Nota de traductora!!
> 
> Esta es una historia traducida directamente del fanfiction Gravity de la autora Bitsori; si tienen la oportunidad de apoyar la obra original, ¡Por favor háganlo! 
> 
> La autora original explica que habrá menciones de WJ durante la historia ya que esta está situada entre 2017 y 2019, por lo que las referencias al grupo de nueve tendrán cierta relevancia en el transcurso de la historia. 
> 
> Ni la autora original ni yo abalamos el caso WJ. Ambas creemos que SKZ son ocho miembros, así que por favor tengan discreción a la hora de la mención de él durante la historia ^^
> 
> También es agradable recordar -e insistir- que todo esto es ficción, independiente de que se sitúe en hechos reales, todo sigue siendo ficción. No se teoriza nada, no se alude ni tampoco se asume nada a costa de los chicos para llegar a conclusiones reales. ¡Por favor tengan en cuenta esto antes de leer la historia!
> 
> Y sin más preámbulos:
> 
> ¡Disfruta la historia!

**_Parte 1_ **

**_Han JiSung_ **

— ⁜ —

“Dale a HyunJin un respiro,” le dice ChangBin a él, y todo lo que le devuelve JiSung es un ceño fruncido, el cual hizo a ChangBin estremecerse, aunque no lo reconociera.

 _Como sea_ , piensa infantilmente JiSung. Todo el mundo le daba la suficiente atención a HyunJin; y JiSung no entendía por qué lo hacían. Además, él piensa, las críticas provenientes de ChangBin eran demasiado duras cuando se trataba de JiSung, quien siempre parecía tener algo que decir.

Rechinó sus dientes cuando pensó sobre eso, mientras que ChangBin solamente suspiraba y meneaba su cabeza hacia él.

“JiSung,” le llama el mayor por su nombre en un tono que sonaba en parte ser una advertencia, y en parte de estar…exasperado. Eso hace sentir a JiSung mal, porque por más que él le ladrase a ChangBin, él realmente lo _respetaba_ y tomaba muy en cuenta su opinión.

“¿Qué tal si me da un respiro, hyung?” murmura mientras recoge sus cosas. Maldición, no era su culpa de que HyunJin sonase como si se comiese la mitad de las palabras cada vez que rapeaba. Francamente, ¿Sus críticas no podían considerarse como realmente una _ayuda_ a HyunJin para mejorar?, entonces, ¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo saltaba en su contra cuando él hacía un comentario acerca de cómo HyunJin necesitaba estar más consciente de su rap?

“ _JiSung,”_ ChangBin repite su nombre, y esta vez suena más un regaño que cualquier otra cosa. Él está realmente seguro de lo que viene después; ChangBin le daría un sermón acerca de cómo él y HyunJin deberían intentar más trabajar juntos porque tenían metas similares, porque ellos apuntaban a debutar _juntos_.

Bueno, _que se joda_ , piensa JiSung. Él honestamente no le importaba alcanzar el debut sin el niño bonito.

“ _ChangBin-hyung,”_ Le interrumpe JiSung, incluso imitando el tono de reprimenda que ChangBin tomaba. Tomó su bolso y la cruzó sobre su hombro antes de responderle “Me voy, necesito un respiro.”

El mayor solamente suspiró, pero se despidió con un meneo de manos cuando vio a JiSung cruzar la sala de prácticas para irse. No hizo ningún movimiento en seguirlo, y JiSung odiaba el hecho de que ChangBin probablemente iría a hablar y a consolar a ese idiota llorón -también conocido como Hwang HyunJin- en lugar de a él.

 _Maldito niño lindo_ , piensa. Él estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que todo el mundo tomaba partida de HyunJin cuando tenían sus discusiones en la sala de ensayo, todo porque HyunJin lucía como un jodido príncipe, mientras que JiSung…Bueno, él se veía como se veía.

 _No eres tan feo_ , se asegura a si mismo mientras pasaba por una sala de ensayo vacía, la puerta se encontraba abierta por lo que atrapó su reflejo en la pared de espejos. Él tenía lindos ojos, o eso era lo que le decían. Tenía una linda nariz, también. Él no es particularmente delgado por sus mejillas, pero constantemente le decían que eso le daba un toque adorable. El único problema era que, a pesar de que sus aspectos individuales eran decentes, ellos no congeniaban muy bien en conjunto que digamos.

“No,” murmura aún con sus dientes apretados, negando con su cabeza. _Tú no te vez mal, Han JiSung,_ se dice a sí mismo, encontrando su propio reflejo en la pared de espejos de la sala. _De hecho, eres glorioso_ , insistió mentalmente.

Tal vez si él seguía pensando en eso, entonces se manifestaría en la realidad. El poder del optimismo siempre era una ayuda para su auto confianza, o eso era algo que los entrenadores de la JYPE siempre decían durante sus lecciones. Sin embargo, él no podía evitar pensar en cómo, aunque sea solo una vez, sería bueno tener a alguien que le ratificase eso, sin cuestionarlo.

Suspiró y golpeó sus mejillas, un hábito que él había tomado cada vez que intentaba animarse. Después de eso, dio la vuelta -él no había caído en cuenta que inconscientemente había entrado al salón vacío para ver su reflejo- para salir de allí, solo para encontrarse con un grupo de trainees caminando a su dirección.

Uno de ellos llamó rápidamente su atención; era algo cliché la manera en la que todo su alrededor se volvió borroso solo para centrar su vista en el extraño. Él es nuevo, obvio, porque JiSung no tenía idea de su nombre, y estaba bastante seguro de que él no olvidaría el nombre de ese chico si es que lo conociese. Su rostro era delgado, pero redondo. Sus ojos eran intensos, e incluso desde lejos JiSung pudo fácilmente observar las largas pestañas de él. El puente de su nariz era prácticamente perfecto, y labios perfectamente hondeados, bueno—

 _Mierda, es otro niño bonito_ , piensa, aun cuando no podía apartar sus ojos del chico nuevo. Es molesto, porque la verdad él no piensa que _lindo_ sea una palabra para un chico como él. _Hermoso_ , era probablemente más apto, y él quedó perdido en sus confusos pensamientos que le costó darse cuenta de que él realmente conocía al aprendiz que lo acompañaba.

 _“_ ¡SeungMin! ¡SeungMin-ah!” es como si su lengua tuviese su propia mente, porque se encuentra a sí mismo llamando a su amigo aun cuando hace cinco minutos lo único que quería era irse sin lidiar con alguien.

 _“_ JiSung, hey”, SeungMin saluda una vez que JiSung estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. Incluso cuando SeungMin le saludaba, JiSung no podía apartar sus ojos del chico nuevo, quien asume que es un nuevo aprendiz.

“¿No nos vas a presentar?”, pregunta, en un tono un poco demandante.

“Esto—” Los ojos de Seungmin se estrecharon por un momento hacia él en desaprobación, pero JiSung lo ignoró; rápidamente SeungMin eclipsa la situación con una brillante sonrisa, más destinada para el chico nuevo que para el mismo JiSung. “Él es Lee MinHo-ssi, acaba de convertirse en trainee.”

 _Lee MinHo._ Repite JiSung en su mente el nombre, algo penoso por un momento porque es un nombre bastante común. Frente a él, Lee MinHo Quien-Acaba-De-Convertirse-En-Trainee, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo de manera política, JiSung piensa en si tuviese un transportador en mano podía medir la inclinación en unos perfectos noventa grados. Esto lo puso nervioso, y sus ojos se abrieron tan pronto como imitó el gesto. “Y él es Han JiSung”, sigue SeungMin presentando desde el fondo; cuando su amigo dice su nombre, JiSung levanta su mirada, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de MinHo. Siente como si un cálido flujo sube a través de sus mejillas, cosa que él no entiende. Hace menos de media hora él se encontraba enojado acerca de- _maldición_ , él levemente recuerda su enojo porque MinHo lo estaba _distrayendo._ Se endereza rápidamente pidiendo desde su interior que se calmase. Y un tanto funciona, y termina mirando una vez más al hermoso chico porque, _mierda,_ las personas atractivas eran _en realidad, realmente molestas._

“Es un placer conocerte, Han JiSung-ssi”, dice MinHo mientras sus labios ondulaban en una pequeña, pero agradable sonrisa. Sus labios eran realmente fascinantes y JiSung intentaba mantener un gran esfuerzo en mantener su atención en la parte superior del rostro de MinHo.

“Oh, si, el placer es mío”, concuerda el chico, con su voz un poco más alta de lo normal. “¿Van a la sala de prácticas?”, pregunta rápidamente, forzándose a sí mismo a apartar su vista del rostro de MinHo para mirar a SeungMin en su lugar, quien niega ante la pregunta de JiSung.

“Le estaba mostrando los alrededores”, explica SeungMin mientras le daba una mirada al reloj de su muñeca. “Pero ahora estamos buscando a HyunJin y a los otros, quedamos de acuerdo en cenar. ¿Quieres unirte?”

Con la mera mención de HyunJin el humor de JiSung cayó de nuevo. “Nah,” responde, levantando su mano para apuntar hacia su espalda. “Iba a salir y a tomar algo de aire fresco”.

“Oh, está bien,” asiente, aunque JiSung está seguro de que él está más que consciente de la creciente tensión que había entre él y HyunJin. Aunque estaba agradecido de que SeungMin no le dijese que intentase hacer las paces con él como todo el mundo le decía. “Como quieras, ¿Pero lo has visto?, ¿O a JeongIn?”

“Debe estar por los alrededores”, murmura; sus ojos lentamente iban en dirección a MinHo de nuevo, lo cual era _frustrante_ , queriendo ahora largarse rápidamente de ahí. “Probablemente están con ChangBin-hyung,” agrega. Si se le salió un tono irritante al nombrarlo, SeungMin no reaccionó a ello.

“Está bien, nos vemos”, se despide el chico antes de indicarle a MinHo que lo siguiese.

MinHo, por otro lado, se despide de JiSung junto a una sonrisa creciente. “Nos vemos, Han JiSung-ssi”.

“Ah-” JiSung agita su cabeza, con su respiración atascándose mientras MinHo y SeungMin pasaban de él. “No hay necesidad de ser formal”, murmura; no estaba seguro de por qué dijo eso, tal vez porque la sonrisa de MinHo era muy cordial y _amorosa._

“Okay,” concuerda MinHo, y JiSung siente que sus ojos brillan cuando MinHo mira a JiSung otra vez, “¡Lo tendré en mente!”

Y cuando MinHo desapareció por el pasillo con SeungMin, JiSung al fin pudo soltar el suspiro que tenía retenido mientras iba en dirección opuesta, hacia el elevador, confundido por el humor que cargaba ahora.

JiSung se encontró con MinHo, días después en una reunión que había solicitado Chan, quien es realmente apreciado por los demás aprendices por tener una larga trayectoria en la empresa.

Cuando JiSung entró a la habitación donde sería la reunión, se sorprendió al ver que no había muchas personas como él tenía estimado. Había otros cinco chicos más por el momento -HyunJin era uno de ellos, lo que lo hizo gruñir. Habían tenido una clase de baile juntos el día anterior, y a pesar de que ellos no entraron exactamente en una pelea, continuaron dándose golpes con los hombros cada vez que pasaban por el otro.

“¡JiSungie!”, alguien lo llamó, y cuando él siguió la voz, sus ojos cayeron en… _MinHo._ El apodo tan familiar que el otro chico le había dado produjo que las orejas del chico se sonrojasen; también notó algunas miradas curiosas por parte de los otros aprendices de la sala- de JeongIn y SeungMin, en su mayoría. MinHo palpó el espacio vacío a su lado, el cual oportunamente se encontraba en dirección opuesta a donde HyunJin.

“Hola”, murmura mientras agachaba en el suelo junto a MinHo.

“Hola”, saluda de vuelta, “JiSungie.”

Debería molestarle por lo meloso e informal que MinHo estaba siendo, especialmente considerando que recién se conocían, pero la manera en la que el nombre de JiSung sonaba desde los labios de MinHo se sentía bien.

“Estás siendo un poco informal, ¿No crees?”, pregunta, pero con un tono burlesco en su voz, lo suficiente para que el otro no se sintiese ofendido.

“Oh-, ¿No habías sido tú quien dijo que no había necesidad de ser formal?”

JiSung pestañeó, y no pudo evitar reír porque MinHo tenía razón, él había dicho eso- él solamente no había conocido a nadie antes quien tomase las palabras tan literalmente.

“Cierto”, murmuró. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el suelo, y cuando JiSung giró su cabeza, encontró lo que fue para él la mejor vista del perfil de MinHo, aparentemente esculpido por manos suaves, propensos a dar grandes detalles. De cerca, las pestañas de MinHo eran aún más fascinantes; JiSung tuvo el extraño impulso de encontrar una regla de pulgadas y colocarla contra su nariz para probar cuán recta era y medir el ángulo de ella. “Como sea,” murmura, mientras agita su cabeza para no ser atrapado por nadie mirándolo. “Entonces, ¿Eso significa que tengo la libertad de llamarte MinHo?, o, ¿MinHo-hyung?, espera. ¿Cuándo naciste?”

Esperó que MinHo tuviese la misma edad; eso haría mucho más fácil la amistad. Pero olvidando las esperanzas, había algo en la forma de ser de él que daban a entender a JiSung que era mayor. MinHo se veía como si estuviese entrando a la vida adulta, como si JiSung pestañease y pudiese ver a MinHo cruzando la línea para ser Todo un Hombre.

“1998,” responde MinHo, su voz era suave y aguda al mismo tiempo- JiSung no sabía cómo realmente describirlo. “Tendré veinte este año.” Y ahí estaba, MinHo estaba entrando a la edad adulta, y en la mente de JiSung eso lo convertía en alguien prácticamente inalcanzable.

“¿Esta es su primera agencia?”, se encuentra a sí mismo preguntando, pero antes de que MinHo pudiese contestar, la puerta fue abierta y Chan entró seguido por ChangBin.

Es turno de Chan explicarle a los nueve que quiere formar un equipo de aprendices para presentar en el próximo showcase. JiSung ha estado en esa compañía desde hace ya dos años, lo que significa que él ha estado en incontables equipos temporales y unidades antes, la mayoría fallaba y se separaban luego del showcase o la evaluación mensual. Él no tiene muchas expectativas de este grupo, excepto de que él ha estado haciendo música con Chan y ChangBin desde que había iniciado el año, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, JiSung había encontrado un grupo en el que él realmente encajaba. A él le gustaba la idea de debutar como 3RACHA, pero él sabía que a pesar de la cantidad de proyectos que han hecho como equipo en su música, debutar solo los tres no era más que un sueño.

Por lo que aquí estaba él, junto con ocho aprendices que Chan había escogido para formar un equipo, donde probablemente sería el mejor grupo que tendría por ahora. “Me dijeron que si lo hacemos realmente bien, tendremos oportunidades de debutar.”

El dicho hizo a JiSung reír- si le hubiesen dado cien won por cada vez que ha escuchado ese discurso en su carrera como aprendiz, sería rico ahora. En ese caso, tal vez él no estaría luchando con la idea de debutar porque estaría produciendo su propia música de manera independiente. El dinero es poderoso, después de todo.

Chan le entregó una mirada produciendo que mordiese el interior de su mejilla. JiSung tenía muchas quejas, pero cuando recuerda de que Chan ha estado en la compañía el triple de años que él, se las arreglaba para bajar su perfil un poco. Solamente suspira para sí mismo antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación, analizando las elecciones de Chan.

ChangBin estaba allí, por supuesto. Era un hecho y, honestamente, si ni él o JiSung estuviesen incluidos en la lista de Chan, él cree que probablemente le habría dado algún tipo de ataque de histeria.

WooJin también estaba allí, y JiSung piensa que tenerlo ahí tenía sentido. Si hubiese caído en él la responsabilidad de formar un grupo, él habría escogido a WooJin también porque un buen grupo necesita a alguien con experiencia en la posición de vocal principal. Sus ojos luego pasaron donde JeongIn, él realmente se preguntaba si el muchacho no era un poco joven para ello, pero su pensamiento fue desechado rápidamente cuando cayó en que cuenta de que JeongIn no era más que un año más joven, además de haber estado en la agencia casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que él.

SeungMin también estaba allí, y eso lo concedía, él no ha estado por tanto tiempo en la JYPE, pero JiSung lo dejaba pasar. A él realmente le gustaba el color vocal de SeungMin, y darle esa oportunidad, tomando en consideración de que había otros con menor cantidad de tiempo, JiSung lo habría escogido también para su propio equipo.

Felix- él es agradable, amable y cuidadoso. Él trabaja duro, pero él es alguien quien ha tenido poco tiempo para adecuarse a la vida de aprendiz. Él es nuevo, y si JiSung es honesto él realmente no lo escogería para formar equipo con él. Él es de Australia, recuerda, y JiSung es consciente de que Chan siente algún tipo de amabilidad o pena por él a causa de eso; asume que fue una fuerte discusión interna en Chan la idea de incluir a Felix. Reamente JiSung consideraba esa acción un tanto nepotista, pero era una elección que JiSung perdonaba porque realmente le agradaba Felix.

Pero él no podía decir lo mismo respecto a la siguiente persona de la lista.

La verdad es que él y HyunJin antes estaban bien. Él incluso durmió una vez en casa de HyunJin en el pasado, solo con él, y otras veces con otros aprendices. Cuando HyunJin entró a la agencia, JiSung había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar al chico, eran de la misma edad después de todo, y los amigos de la misma edad tendían a estar juntos. (Esto, casi palabra por palabra fue algo que él le había dicho a HyunJin en el pasado.) Él no estaba seguro de cómo o cuándo sus comportamientos con el otro cambiaron bruscamente, solamente es consciente de cómo de un día para el otro no podían pasar una semana donde no se quisiesen cortarse sus cabezas. Era agotador, por lo cual él realmente prefería no debutar con HyunJin si es que le hubiesen dado la opción de elegir. Pero, desafortunadamente, no era su elección, e incluso cree que él y HyunJin no están realmente en el mismo nivel de habilidades, pero todo lo que puede hacer es gruñir porque Chan ya había tomado la decisión de incluirlo en el equipo.

HyunJin tuvo que sentir los ojos de JiSung sobre él, porque repentinamente miró para ese lado. Sus ojos se encontraron y JiSung sintió la necesidad de ladrarle. Naturalmente, terminaron por desviar sus miradas para al fin centrarse en el chico junto a él, el misterioso MinHo. Diablos, él no sabía de su posición. ¿Era rapero?, JiSung considera que puede verse como uno, pero espera que no. No quiere seguir compartiendo sus líneas con más personas, así que prefiere que no haya otro en el grupo. ¿Tal vez es vocalista?, tenía sentido en realidad- JiSung ha notado que cuando MinHo habla, él lo hace con mucha suavidad y calma, haciéndole pensar que MinHo podría darles un color interesante a las canciones. El pensamiento hace que las comisuras del chico se elevasen, _sería interesante escuchar a MinHo cantar_ , piensa.

“Hey”, susurra, acercándose a MinHo para que el mayor pudiese escucharlo. Chan se encontraba discutiendo algo con el grupo, respondiendo preguntas de SeungMin, cree, porque la verdad es que a JiSung no le importaba porque estaba más curioso de MinHo ahora. “¿Cómo entró a JYP?”

MinHo pensó antes de responder, y fue solo como él giró su cabeza hacia JiSung para después notar qué tan cerca él estaba. Su rostro estaba caliente, y rápidamente se aleja; se recupera con una sonrisa, la cual MinHo regresa.

“Hice una audición hace un tiempo atrás”, susurra MinHo. “Y adivino que ellos mantuvieron una copia de mi audición porque ellos me llamaron hace poco, y me preguntaron si quería unirme a la compañía.”

“Oh.” Asiente; eso no contestaba la pregunta que realmente mantenía curioso a JiSung. “Genial. Y- bueno, ¿Usted canta?”

“¿No lo hacemos todos?”, devuelve MinHo, junto a una cascada de pequeñas risas que escaparon de él llamando la atención de Chan antes de que JiSung pudiese regañarlo por la respuesta jocosa.

“Lo siento”, murmuraron ambos, en sincronía y al mismo tono, provocando que se aguantasen las risas otra vez, aún al unísono.

. . .

Después, en los dormitorios, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba -o, quizás, precisamente porque él se encontraba cansado que JiSung fue directamente hacia la litera de JeongIn. Se acostó bajo las colchas del menor, envolviendo brazos y piernas en el cuerpo de él ignorando por completo sus protestas.

“¡Hyung!”, se queja JeongIn, pero JiSung lo ignora por completo entre risas, afirmando mejor su agarre en el menor hasta que JeongIn cedió eventualmente. “¿Al menos se bañó después de practicar?”

“Yah.” La voz de JiSung se hizo más grave a su vez que aflojaba sus brazos, “¡Por supuesto que lo hice!”

JeongIn rio, y picó suavemente el abdomen de JiSung- su manera de mostrar de que solamente estaba bromeando.

“¿Hyung?” JeongIn lo llama, suave y curiosamente. “¿Qué ronda en su mente?”

 _Mucho_ , quería decir, porque JiSung ciertamente tenía mucho en mente. Por un lado, él pensaba acerca de lo vacío que se sentía el dormitorio recientemente. La habitación que él compartía con JeongIn específicamente. Ellos tenían a un tercer compañero, SangHyuk; ellos vivieron en la misma habitación por casi un año entero hasta que él decidió que tuvo suficiente de la capital y finalmente regresó a su hogar en Daegu, justo la semana anterior. “Estoy cansado, así que me iré a casa, saldar las deudas con mis padres para devolverles el respeto que merecen-, y entonces me enlistaré, tal y como mis amigos que ya lo hicieron el año pasado,” había compartido con JiSung cuando él estuvo empacando sus cosas. SangHyuk era dos años mayor que él, y estuvo más tiempo en la compañía más de lo que JiSung estuvo. “Ya no tengo ganas de estar acá,” agregó, y JiSung vio en sus ojos la resignación y la desilusión que no pudo comprender realmente. Esa misma mirada ha estado persiguiendo a JiSung desde que su mayor se fue.

Chan también ha estado insistiéndole respecto a las letras de una canción- una melodía que había dejado a JiSung escuchar hace varios días atrás, y eso ha estado constantemente en su mente. Las palabras usualmente venían a él fácilmente cuando se encontraba inspirado, pero ahora, él solamente ha llevado versos aleatorios y fragmentos que no podían congeniar, y eso aumentaba un poco más a las muchas frustraciones que JiSung estaba teniendo ahora en su vida.

Hablando de Chan, la nueva reunión que tuvieron como equipo fue realmente eficiente. Pasaron buena parte de la tarde juntos con lluvias de ideas, hasta que la mitad de ellos fueron a su especialización vocal, mientras que 3RACHA tuvieron una pequeña reunión para hablar sobre su propio proyecto en su mixtape, y planes para su propio showcase. Para la presentación de los aprendices aún quedaba casi un mes completo, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que tan rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando lo necesitabas.

En línea de sus pensamientos con su nuevo equipo, JiSung no podía evitar que MinHo corriese en su mente todas las noches. Él asumía que era normal -MinHo era nuevo, un factor sorpresa. Era natural sentirse curioso acerca de algo o alguien que no conoces, ¿Cierto? Al menos desde que descubrió que la habilidad de MinHo era la danza. JiSung, desafortunadamente, no ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo propiamente en acción, por lo que asume que lo vería pronto de todas maneras.

“¿Hyung?”, JeongIn repite, jalando de su brazo suavemente. “¿Qué ronda en su mente?”

“Solo-la presentación,” comparte JiSung. No era totalmente mentira. “¿Crees que Chan-hyung escogió al equipo ganador?”

“Yo…”, Jeongin sonaba pequeño; menos confiado del tono que usualmente usaba mientras jugaba con JiSung, o con cualquiera de otros trainees. “Yo espero que sí.”

“Yo también”, concuerda, suspirando todo su agotamiento y acomodándose en los hombros de JeongIn. Después de la reunión de la tarde, Chan había logrado convencerlo de que realmente, sinceramente, _finalmente_ esta sería su chance para debutar, incluso más que las esperanzas que tuvo JiSung en el pasado. Él no quería estar esperanzado, pero verdaderamente no podía evitarlo.

“Hey, ¿Qué piensa del chico nuevo?”, pregunta JeongIn de repente, casi como si hubiese escogido ese pensamiento del cerebro de JiSung, “Lee MinHo-ssi. HyunJin-hyung dijo que estuvo de tour con BTS como bailarín de apoyo”.

“Espera-” JiSung se vio realmente interesado. “¡¿Qué MinHo-hyung qué?!”

JeongIn se estremeció, extrañándose de la manera diferente en la que se refieren a MinHo. “Ah, si. HyunJin-hyung dijo haberlo reconocido de- mierda” frunce el ceño mientras se revolvía en sí mismo, obviamente recordando lo olvidando. “Olvidé el nombre de la academia de danza que hyung mencionó. Pero si, la otra noche cuando cenamos juntos, HyunJin-hyung solamente le preguntó, yo asumo porque él lo reconoció o algo así- y dijo que era cierto. Él aparece incluso en uno de sus videos, creo. BTS, me refiero. Él no ha dado muchos detalles de eso”.

“Genial”, murmura JiSung; admitía que estaba impresionado. Bailar nunca ha sido fácil para él personalmente, por lo que, que MinHo fuese un bailarín _profesional_ -incluso bailando para uno de los grupos más populares del momento- le intimidó un poco. “Eso es bueno- necesitamos a bailarines fuertes”.

JeongIn murmuró de acuerdo, pero entonces él agregó, “Él es un poquito, um- _raro_ , creo”, susurra suavemente ahora, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien lo escuchase hablar y le contase a MinHo aun cuando estaban en la comodidad y privacidad de su habitación.

“¿En serio?”, JiSung estaba confundido; él realmente no encontraba una vibra extraña por parte de MinHo. Eso sí, MinHo se veía… _interesante_. Definitivamente alguien quien JiSung le gustaría conocer mejor.

“Nos conocimos el otro día, ¿cierto?, Y una hora después, él se me acercó a preguntarme si quería acompañarlo a la tienda de convivencia- ¡¿Quién hace eso?!” JeongIn sonaba muy perturbado, pero JiSung solo podía reír.

“¿Qué tiene de malo eso?” Le pregunta, porque él realmente no entendía cómo la anécdota particular del menor suponía que MinHo fuese alguien extraño. O raro. “Tal vez él necesitaba que tú le mostrases los alrededores, o una excusa para ser agradable”.

JeongIn se queja. “ _Usted_ deberías saberlo. Ustedes dos se veían realmente amigables en la reunión de hoy”.

Había un tono acusatorio en el tono de voz del menor que hizo a JiSung sentirse un tanto desconcertado. “Eso es porque nosotros _somos_ amigables”, declara. “Somos de mismo equipo. Se supone que hay que hacer eso”.

“Claro”, se burla. “Porque usted es _super_ amigable con _todos_ ”.

JiSung ensanchó su nariz; el menor estaba usando un tono que le ponía de los nervios. “¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! ¡¿Huh?!” Espeta, y comienza agresivamente a pinchar y hacer cosquillas los costados de JeongIn mientras que él gritaba y rogaba por piedad, y ambos perdieron el aire por las risas.

,,,

****

Sus días, tal y como JiSung lo esperaba, pasaron rápido. Sus instructores de baile les ordenaron practicar tres diferentes canciones en una semana- lo cual era una más de lo usual-, y también seguía con la música que estaban haciendo con Chan y ChangBin, y las clases suplementarias de entrenamiento vocal que estaban tomando ahora (E incluso ahora, con la atareada agenda, JYP aún no suspendía las lecciones de esa semana sobre ética, el cual JiSung lo terminaba usando como bloques de siestas, realmente).

Y han pasado un mínimo de cinco horas cada noche de libre práctica con el nuevo equipo; escogieron dos canciones para presentar en el showcase como nueve, lo cual (tristemente) significaba memorizar más coreografías, y eso solamente llevaba a JiSung a la locura.

MinHo, por el otro lado, memorizó todas las coreografías asignadas rápidamente, con facilidad y gracia. Si JiSung no estuvo impresionado antes, ahora si que estaba impresionado. Sin embargo, era obvio de que MinHo tenía fallas en las otras áreas, pero eso a él no le importaba. Todo el mundo tenía un papel en el grupo, y el de MinHo era el baile (razona JiSung).

Su opinión sobre MinHo ha sido eclipsada para él, en general, ya que se sentía realmente atraído hacia él. MinHo se ha mantenido un poco callado estos días, pero JiSung podía sacar de él una sonrisa en tiempos donde descubrió que no solo tienen un humor compatible, sino que también él tenía una contagiosa y adorable risa.

“Lo estás mirando,” Dice ChangBin a su vez que se derrumbaba junto a JiSung. Ellos habían acabado dos rondas consecutivas de práctica de la canción de H.O.T, _Warrior’s Descendant,_ una de las elecciones de presentación en grupo, y considerando la intensidad de la coreografía, JiSung se encontraba desparramado por todo el suelo.

“ _¿Qué_?”, se quiebra, rápidamente cambiando su postura hacia ChangBin, fingiendo completa inocencia al comentario de ChangBin. No funcionó, por supuesto, y ChangBin solamente carraspeó burlesco.

“Él es realmente un buen hyung,” comenta, y JiSung concuerda recordando la escena que pasó hace un rato: MinHo ayudando a SeungMin y JeongIn con algunas partes de la coreografía, ya que ellos, más que cualquiera en el grupo, tenían problemas con la coreografía.

“Bueno, si,” concuerda JiSung. “MinHo-hyung es realmente agradable”.

ChangBin lo miró queriendo agregar algo más, pero la voz de WooJin espontáneamente sonó en la habitación.

“¡Tengo hambre!” Grito el vocalista principal. “Piedra, papel o tijeras. El perdedor compra los dulces.” Lo dicho hizo gatear a todos los del grupo al centro de la habitación.

_Piedra, papel o tijeras—_

JiSung escogió tijeras junto a MinHo, mientras que el resto casualmente escogieron piedra.

Se quejó en voz alta, no quería realmente ir a hacer un viaje a la tienda de convivencia. Se giró hacia MinHo y se arremanga, canalizando toda su energía en su puño para atraer la buena suerte.

_Piedra, papel o tijeras—_

JiSung iba a lanzar piedra en esa ocasión, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, él se sorprendió cuando MinHo rodeó la delgada muñeca de JiSung con sus dedos.

“Vamos,” dice MinHo, con un hipnotizante brillo en sus ojos; él podría preguntarle a JiSung lo que sea en ese momento, y JiSung probablemente diría que sí. “Vamos juntos, será mucho más difícil si una sola persona cargase todos los dulces para nueve personas”.

JiSung suspiro, para el show más que cualquier otra cosa, porque un segundo después él ya se encontraba sonriendo y asintiendo. Ambos tomaron las notas de lo que lo demás querían comer y lo siguiente que él supo, él se encontraba casualmente (y literalmente) codeándose con él durante su trayecto del elevador hacia el lobby de la JYPE.

“Hyung, ¿Qué habrías tirado?” pregunta JiSung, golpeando juguetonamente su cadera contra la de MinHo, ganándose la risa del mayor.

“Con cualquier opción te habría ganado, obviamente,” declara MinHo, cruzando la calle mientras ponía casualmente su brazo alrededor de los hombros del menor.

“Excepto de que usted no sabía qué iba a tirar yo, hyung,” contra ataca, y entonces, ambos al mismo tiempo, miran a ambos lados del camino antes de cruzar.

MinHo carcajea. “Iba a jugar papel,” dijo. “Habrías perdido”.

“¡¿Disculpe?!, yo iba a tirar tijeras,” Estaba mintiendo, obviamente, pero MinHo no podría probar lo contrario.

MinHo solo ríe de nuevo, soltando a MinHo una vez que entran a la tienda de convivencia. “Claro” dice en un tono humorístico. “Si tú lo dices- como sea, hagamos esto rápido. Yo hago los encargados de Chan-hyung hasta HyunJin, y tú ve por el resto, ¿Vale?”

JiSung no discute a eso y ambos se separan dentro de la tienda; él toma todo lo que recordaba de los pedidos de los menores del grupo hasta encontrarse con MinHo en el fondo, donde el mayor se encontraba mirando la sección de bebidas. Él se detiene en seco. Su aliento se queda estancado en sí porque, de alguna manera, incluso bajo la pálida iluminación fluorescente que tiene la tienda que iluminaba el perfil de MinHo de una manera que, para JiSung, lo distraía _mucho_.

“Estás mirando.” La voz de MinHo resuena en sus pensamientos. “De nuevo”.

Bueno, _mierda._

Es la segunda vez en menos de una hora que le han llamado la atención por esto, y es particularmente vergonzoso esta vez porque es el mismo MinHo quien se la llama. Su primer instinto es negar e irse a la ofensiva, pero por primera vez siente su lengua trabarse.

“Sé que soy guapo, JiSungie, pero eso no lo hace menos grosero,” MinHo le regaña, con una pequeña sonrisa formada en la comisura de sus labios mientras agarraba un par de jugos para colocarlo en la cesta.

Los ojos de JiSung se abrieron, y una sombra de tonalidades de rojo se posaron en sus mejillas de repente. “Us-usted no eres _tan_ guapo” masculla, un poco a la defensiva yendo hacia el mayor. “Es más _normal_ que guapo”, insiste, cargando botellas de leche de plátano, y una botella de chocolate. “Tal vez a uno o dos escalones bajo mío en la escala de guapura”.

MinHo en realidad estalla en carcajadas por eso, y es un poco fascinante la manera en la que se ríe, sincera y desde el corazón, completamente naciente desde su pecho, e intercalada con suaves risas. JiSung bufa al inicio, pero no tarda mucho en unirse también, y sus risas combinadas hacían eco en la pequeña tienda, probablemente molestando a esos trabajadores quienes realmente se veían impacientes para que esos chicos se fuesen para volver a vaguear como lo hicieron antes de que los dos chicos entrasen.

Cuando vaciaron sus cestas en la caja y el cajero comenzó a pasar los ítems, MinHo deja brevemente a JiSung para dirigirse hacia el refrigerador de los helados. Cuando regresa, le entrega al chico una amplia sonrisa y pone dos helados en el mostrador.

“Uno para ti, y uno para mí,” Dice MinHo a JiSung, entregándole un helado una vez que pagaron por todo.

“Oh, ¡Gracias hyung!” Exclama JiSung agradecido, listo para salir, excepto que MinHo se detiene en una de las mesas vacías de la tienda de convivencia. Jaló una silla y se desplomó sobre ella antes de jalar la otra a su lado y palmearla para que JiSung la tomara.

“¿Qué hay de los otros?” pregunta JiSung, aun cuando no duda en tomar el asiento a su lado.

“Ellos seguirán allá cuando regresemos,” apunta MinHo, destrozando el envoltorio de su paleta. “Solo nos quedaremos hasta que hayamos acabado el helado, y en eso no nos demoraremos más de diez minutos. Así que tienes diez minutos más para verme”.

Aunque JiSung se queje él no niega la acusación. Se enfoca en su helado en su lugar, hasta que nota que los ojos de MinHo estaban en él.

“Pensé que era grosero mirar a la gente, hyung”, le molesta, aun cuando su rostro estaba un tanto cálido gracias a MinHo.

“Oh, ignórame, solamente intentaba ver en _dónde pierdo_ en tu escala de guapura”.

“¡Hyung!” Grita JiSung casi atragantándose con el sabor de fresas. “Es por eso por lo que el resto piensa que usted es raro algunas veces,” agrega con un dramático suspiro.

“¿Oh? ¿Así es?” MinHo suena extrañamente melancólico, lo que hace a JiSung retractarse de sus palabras. “¿Tú piensas lo mismo?”

JiSung se detiene, inhalando antes de contestar. “No,” responde, con una completa sinceridad. “Yo creo que usted es interesante”.

MinHo ríe. “Está bien si crees lo mismo, muchas personas lo hacen,” le dice a JiSung, pero había cierta mirada en él que hizo a JiSung creer que secretamente estaba complacido con la respuesta.

“Como sea,” murmura; sus orejas se sentían calientes y él estaba listo para cambiar de tema. “Ugh, mis piernas duelen tanto. Y estoy comenzando a mezclar las coreografías que he aprendido esta semana”.

El mayor levanta sus cejas de sorpresa, mordiendo lentamente la punta de su paleta mientras considera las palabras de JiSung, y entonces rompe con una pequeña sonrisa. “Eres un buen bailarín, JiSungie. Atrapas los pasos de manera rápida, y te mueves con cierta facilidad y naturalidad que no todo el mundo lo hace”.

“Lo dice porque ahora tengo la coreografía en mi mente. Mañana, estaré moviéndome con dos pies izquierdos.” JiSung no era de desestimarse de esa manera. Usualmente, él es el primero en animarse y alimentar su ego, pero por alguna razón, independiente de su tono, sentía que no podía evitar sentirse genuinamente inseguro ante MinHo.

“Solo…,” MinHo le entregó una pequeña sonrisa antes de golpear la rodilla de JiSung con la suya. “Solo tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo recuerde los movimientos, y estarás bien. Eres el mejor entre nosotros, y lo sabes. Tienes realmente las tres aristas”.

Levantó su barbilla para una vez más encontrarse a sí mismo _mirando_ a MinHo, quien le sonríe de vuelta. Es un tanto gracioso porque los labios de MinHo están tintados de violeta gracias al helado, pero aún cuando JiSung se ríe, él se siente un tanto orgulloso gracias a los elogios del mayor.

“Gracias, hy—” comienza, solo para ser interrumpido por el celular de MinHo, quien sacó su celular de su bolsillo. JiSung notó en la pantalla una imagen de Chan antes de que MinHo desbloquease la llamada.

“Hyung, hola, si-” MinHo comienza a decir al celular. JiSung se mantenía langueteando su helado mientras escuchaba con silencio la conversación de MinHo. “Si, estamos pagando—si, lo siento…JiSung tenía que ir con urgencia al baño” MinHo cubre su boca para apaciguar la risa que tenía ante la falsa excusa, y JiSung medio ríe y medio queja respecto a eso. “Estaremos de regreso pronto-si, okay. Nos vemos, hyung.”

“¿Así que tenemos que volver?” pregunta JiSung, suspirando porque no quería irse en seguida.

“No te preocupes, tu pequeña urgencia nos dio más tiempo para terminar esto,” contesta, riéndose mientras hace un gesto para terminarse su paleta helada.

JiSung hace un mohín a causa de la excusa, pero entonces MinHo vuelve a colocar el celular en la mesa, y JiSung se distrae en seguida cuando alcanza a vislumbrar el protector de pantalla antes de volverse negro. “¡Oh!” él no duda en alcanzar el celular de MinHo. “¡Que lindos gatos!” exclama, presionando gentilmente el botón de bloqueo para verlo de nuevo.

El rostro de MinHo se ilumina ante su reacción, y JiSung casi se lo pierde porque él estaba muy ocupado viendo el celular. “¡Si!” MinHo se veía realmente orgulloso cuando tomó su celular de vuelta, solo para desbloquearlo y así navegar por su galería. “Este es Soonie,” explica con felicidad, su paleta comenzó a derretirse en la mano que lo sostenía por lo que tuvo complicaciones de pasar las fotografías. “Lo adopté cuando estaba en la escuela media. Y este otro es Doongie—él puede ser un poco engreído algunas veces, pero ¿A que es hermoso?” Cuando él se ríe, sus ojos _brillan_ y, por supuesto, JiSung no puede evitar mirarlos de nuevo. “Lo tuve de un amigo de un amigo.”

“¡Son muy lindos!” JiSung estaba prácticamente sobre MinHo para ver las diferentes fotografías. “Mi familia tenía un perro en Malasia, pero siempre he querido tener gatos.”

La sonrisa de MinHo se ensancha ante eso. “Sabía que tenías una razón para agradarme,” él comenta, bloqueando su celular de nuevo para así poder revolver el pelo de JiSung con afecto.

,,,

La presentación de los aprendices vino y al fin -jodidamente _al fin_ \- Park JinYoung dijo que podían debutar.

Excepto por una advertencia: el proceso sería filmado.

Eso realmente no era una sorpresa. Durante la semana de la presentación pudieron notar diversas cámaras en sus caras, y fueron grabados de manera individual en diversas entrevistas donde se introducían a ellos mismos, hablando acerca de cómo es ser aprendiz bajo una de las BIG3, y cómo fue el proceso de preparación para la Presentación -incluso lo habían hecho con las chicas, y todos habían asumido que había sido para un documental. La presentación de los aprendices siempre ha sido algo grande, después de todo, también eran parte de una de las agencias más grandes.

Park JinYoung también había informado que el grupo seguía teniendo muchas debilidades, un montón de huecos, y si querían debutar con los miembros presentados, entonces todos tendrían que trabajar duro para ello. No era algo explicito, pero no aceptarían la holgazanería, y la dirección general de la empresa tomaría medidas contra eso.

La advertencia, agregando con la idea de que debutarían en un show de televisión donde pondrían bajo un foco todos sus defectos y debilidades provocaba diversos tipos de reacciones en la mayoría de los chicos, pero JiSung-

Él estaba _eufórico._

Él lo hizo bien, fue el único en recibir reconocimientos y halagos que era difícil centrarse en otra cosa. No es que él quisiese que alguno de los miembros fuese eliminado (Ninguno incluso HyunJin), es más que la felicidad de ser considerado. Es extraño, porque hasta hace un mes él ha estado bajo un alumbre de cinismo ante la idea de debutar.

“¡Hyung, está pasando!” Exclamó de felicidad esa noche, cuando se encontró con MinHo recogiendo sus cosas de la sala de prácticas. “¡Vamos a debutar!”

MinHo rio, cerrando su bolso y acomodándose junto a JiSung en el sofá, quien automáticamente giró para así poder estirarse y recostarse sobre el pequeño espacio que quedaba, acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de MinHo. “Estas bastante confiado de eso”, medita MinHo, mirando hacia el chico, y pasando gentilmente sus dedos por los cabellos del menor.

 _Es agradable_ , piensa JiSung. _Cómodo_. Probablemente podría quedarse dormido así, incluso cuando no debería, porque probablemente lo estaban buscando en el dormitorio.

“Lo hicimos realmente bien”, murmura, sonando un tanto distraído mientras se acurruca contra la mano de MinHo.

Él conocía al mayor desde hace un poco más de un mes, pero se siente como si hubiese sido desde siempre. Él cree que fue por el apego que tuvo durante el proceso del showcase -el cual incluía estar juntos hasta altas horas de la noche y muy temprano en las mañanas-, fácilmente pudo haber sido eso un factor de relación que hizo que su amistad fuese más rápido y fluida. Esa explicación le hace sentido a JiSung, es la única forma de justificar el por qué se siente como si conociese a MinHo tan bien.

“Hyung, lo haremos juntos.” Asegura. “Debutaremos todos juntos”.

Hace tiempo que él no decía esas palabras. Él ha sido testigo de cómo muchos trainees han llegado, estado, se han ido y renunciado, incluso logrando debutar en otras compañías. Él está cansado de hacer promesas y compartir sueños con otros, y desde entonces su meta ha sido siempre debutar, sin importar con quién.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, con todo su corazón, él quería hacerlo. Quería debutar con MinHo. Él quería _creer_ que sería capaz de debutar con MinHo. Maldición, él piensa, realmente quiere debutar con todo el grupo. Con los nueve y ninguno menos.

 _Maldición, Chan-hyung,_ se encuentra pensando mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido, no esperando que el cariño de MinHo en su cabeza le hiciese tanto efecto. _Él sí que sabe colocar gente en un grupo._

,,,

No pasó ni un mes cuando JiSung deseó no haber bebido de la fuente de los deseos de mierda de Chan.

Llevaban un par de semanas eso del programa cuando MinHo fue eliminado.

_Eliminado._

_Eliminado de la lista de miembros._

JiSung no podía evitar que tal vez si no hubiese creído en la charla de Chan, y que Chan no hubiese proclamado ni contagiado todo eso de _hacerlo todo juntos_ , tal vez él no se habría sentido tan abatido como ahora.

Park JinYoung les dijo directamente que nada garantizaba un debut de nueve al final, pero él se reusó en escuchar esas palabras porque su cabeza estaba en las nubes. Él estuvo lo suficientemente distraído con los halagos y el cómodo ambiente de grupo. Con todos sus años como aprendiz tuvo que haberlo sabido.

ChangBin se veía como si se sintiese de lo peor; tuvieron lecciones juntos y ChangBin no hacía más que estar en silencio y mantenerse al margen de su soledad. Lejos de su humor habitual. JiSung creía que ChangBin se culpaba a sí mismo de la eliminación de MinHo, y eso le hacía hervir su sangre.

Al mismo tiempo, admite, que lo esperaba -¿Qué hubiese pasado si MinHo hubiese acabado en su propio equipo?, ¿Estaría aún en el grupo?, ¿O Park JinYoung lo habría eliminado de todas maneras?, JiSung creía que él se habría culpado si hubiese sido ese el caso. Entonces él pensó,

_Que se jodan todos._

Sentía el enojo formarse en su interior hacia la mayoría de la compañía, porque, _¿Cómo se atrevían de jugar con los sueños y las emociones de los demás?_ , incluso peor, ¿Cómo lo hacían bajo el nombre del entretenimiento? De por sí eran crueles cuando se trataba de aprendices en salas de prácticas, pero no cuando estas grabando un programa que solamente se transmitía por morbo.

JiSung se forzó a sí mismo a pensar de nuevo en él mismo; era la única manera en la que podía asistir a una lección y a las prácticas, la única forma en la que podía ver a la cámara y responder las preguntas que le hacían con calma, sin insultar.

Pero en una lección particular, HyunJin _seguía cortando las malditas palabras de nuevo_ y eso a JiSung lo puso de los nervios. El traidor pensamiento de _¡¿Por qué no eliminaron a HyunJin en su lugar?!_ Pasó por su mente a consecuencia y se odió a sí mismo por eso. Fue un reto mantener su lengua atrapada hasta que la lección terminó; y tan pronto como el instructor se despidió, JiSung se fue furioso de allí.

Desafortunadamente, su grupo tenía lecciones de baile justo después de esa sesión por lo que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para calmarse antes de que la presencia de HyunJin volviese a aparecer, hartándolo. Estaba tan concentrado en su temperamento y su ira que le costaba agarrar el ritmo a algunas cosas, o incluso ni siquiera alcanzaba a hacer el movimiento.

“Oye, JiSung—” Le llama HyunJin la atención después de haber bailado _Hellevator_ un par de veces. “Debes elevar más los brazos” dijo, _generosamente_ mostrando la posición correcta de cierta parte de la coreografía. Con todas las cosas consideradas, HyunJin estaba siendo conscientemente _altruista_ , pero JiSung, quien estaba cansándose de él, no lo vio de esa manera.

“Metete en tus asuntos, mejor”, murmuró, pasando de él para ir a agarrar una botella de agua. El trago de agua helada lo ayudó bastante.

“Bueno, eso fue innecesario”, se queja HyunJin, girando y fijando su mirada en JiSung.

“¡¿Disculpa?!” JiSung se levantó con todo su peso y elevó su barbilla, sus ojos estaban posado peligrosamente en HyunJin. “Yo no he solicitado un consejo tuyo. _Eso_ si que es innecesario.”

HyunJin tiene el _descaro_ de burlarse y rodar sus ojos. “Como sea”, él dice. “¿Por qué no bailas mejor para ahorrarte el problema?”

Y así fue, eso sacó de sus casillas a JiSung. “¡¿Qué dijiste?!” Dio un paso adelante, directo hacia HyunJin, excepto que ChangBin apareció rápidamente a su lado y lo agarró del brazo, pidiéndole que pare. Cuando JiSung se zafó de su agarre, ChangBin lo agarró de su cintura, cosa que molestó incluso más a JiSung, pero aunque ChangBin tenía la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo, no podía retener su lengua. “Si hablamos de problemas, ¡¿Entonces por qué no aprendes _tú_ a rapear mejor?!”

La manera en la que en los ojos de HyunJin se reflejó el dolor no calmó a JiSung. Parecía como si fuese a llorar, y aunque por un momento JiSung se sintió mal, por otra parte- una fuerte, y terca parte- no hizo otra cosa más que molestarle eso. _Tus lágrimas no ayudan_ , casi escupe, pero la puerta fue abierta por el instructor de baile entrando nuevamente.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?”, preguntó el instructor Bae, solo para ser recibido por completo silencio.

JiSung miró hacia sus zapatos, con culpa, pero entonces escuchó la respiración pesada de alguien, y cuando volvió a levantar su mirada, se encontró con HyunJin saliendo de la habitación. Junto a él, ChangBin se movió para ir tras él, pero Chan lo agarró rápidamente del hombro.

“JiSung.” Chan usó su Voz de Lider, el único miedo colectivo del grupo. “Ve tras él”.

La mandíbula de JiSung se debilitó; él quería quejarse y preguntar _por qué él_ , pero la manera en la que Chan lo miraba era mejor dejar la habitación sin chistar.

“Bien,” murmuró; a regañadas salió tras HyunJin, pero no se olvidó de pisotear el suelo como un niño.

Luego de salir de la habitación, JiSung vislumbró a HyunJin dirigirse al fondo del pasillo en dirección al baño de hombres. Con un suspiro profundo, caminó hasta el final del corredor hasta llegar a su destino.

“¿HyunJin?” le llama, golpeando la puerta una vez que la abrió. “Sé que estás acá”.

El baño, a primera instancia, estaba vacío, pero cuando fue a echarse un vistazo a los cubículos del baño JiSung notó por la apertura inferior las zapatillas de HyunJin.

“Hwang HyunJin, ¿Estás llorando ahí adentro?” Pregunta con orgullo.

“¡Vete a la mierda!” Le grita de vuelta, pero JiSung sabía que estaba en lo cierto porque podía reconocer sus sollozos.

“Vamos, hombre”, dice. “Sal de ahí y hablemos, de hombre a hombre”.

Segundos pasaron sin respuesta, pero JiSung no se fue. Él se quedó afuera, con sus brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho apoyado en el lavamanos, esperando a que HyunJin saliera.

Un suave sorbete de la nariz se escuchó tras la puerta, y finalmente se abrió. Los ojos de HyunJin y su nariz estaban rojas, lo que confirmaba las sospechas de JiSung.

“ Vete a la mierda, Han JiSung”, siseó. “Eres un imbécil”.

 _Okay_ , pensó JiSung. Probablemente se lo merecía.

“Como sea”, ignora. “¿Qué quieres que haga contra eso?” y el labio inferior de HyunJin volvió a temblar, haciendo que JiSung quisiese golpearle el rostro. “Por la mierda, HyunJin, ¿Vas a llorar de nuevo?”

“¡¿Qué demonios esperas de mí, JiSung?”

“¡Nada! ¡No espero _nada_ de ti!” Y era completamente verdad, porque justo en ese momento, JiSung no quería _nada_ con Hwang HyunJin. Lo cual era mucho pedir ya que se encontraban en medio de la preparación de un debut juntos. No importa cuánto lloriqueo de niños lindos pueden existir contra él, él no perdería la chance de cumplir su sueño.

“Yo no me voy a ir, JiSung, yo merezco—”La respiración de HyunJin se atascó, pareciendo analizar sus palabras de mejor manera. “Yo _quiero_ esta oportunidad de debutar al igual que el resto de nuestro equipo”.

JiSung _sabía_ eso. Él sabía que no era fácil deshacerse de HyunJin, y él sabía que no podía pelear contra eso. Así que sugirió la única opción que le quedaba.

“Entonces pretendamos”, HyunJin le dio una extraña mirada, pero no dijo nada; JiSung tomo eso una chance de continuar. “No tenemos por qué hablar. No tenemos que estar juntos, en serio. Podemos simplemente ser cordial con el otro en frente de los demás, un poco amigables ante las cámaras, pero fuera de eso, no tenemos necesariamente que lidiar con el otro”.

HyunJin asintió, lento y deliberadamente. “Así que tenemos que pretender que somos buenos con el otro frente a todos, pero también ignorar nuestra existencia, ¿Eso es lo que dices?”

“Exacto”.

HyunJin se veía difícil de convencer; casi hizo a JiSung rodar los ojos porque él cree que HyunJin debería aprender a que no todo el mundo gustará de él o caerá a sus pies. Pero entonces HyunJin asintió de nuevo y aceptó los términos.

“Bien,” dijo JiSung. “Diría que nos diéramos la mano, pero como sea. No tenemos que hacerlo”.

,,,

“¿JiSung?”

Era tarde, de noche, pero él se había quedado hasta tarde aun cuando todos ya habían llegado al dormitorio. Estaba seguro de que Chan estaba estancado en su estudio, un par de pisos más arribas, por eso nadie más discutió cuando JiSung avisó que también se quedaría en la empresa.

Él ha estado entrenando _Hellevator_ por casi dos horas seguidas, y se encuentra exhausto, lo que provocó que estuviese desparramado en el suelo, mirando las luces fluorescentes cuando una familiar voz lo llamó.

Se levantó a medias, cargando todo el peso sobre sus codos para así poder ver la puerta media abierta. “¿Hyung?”

“Hey, estaba pasando y creí que eras tú.” La puerta se abrió por completo, y MinHo entró cargando su bolsa de lona a través de su hombro. Le dio una sonrisa cansada a JiSung y cerró la puerta tras él. “¿Estás solo?”

JiSung asintió, y se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse, acurrucando sus rodillas contra su pecho esperando a que MinHo se le uniera. “¿Usted también estaba practicando, hyung?”

“Si, estaba en el quinto piso. Tenía un entrenamiento vocal personal”.

JiSung pudo percibir que MinHo no le estaba siendo completamente sincero, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Él estaba contento de ver al mayor ahí; por alguna razón, MinHo tenía una extraña, pero calmante efecto en él y quería revivir el buen sentimiento por un momento.

MinHo se sentó junto a él, con piernas estiradas delante de él. Ambos estaban mirando el espejo junto a la habitación, y JiSung no pudo evitar estudiar el reflejo de MinHo. Lo encontró tan cansado como JiSung percibía; sus mejillas se veían cansadas bajo las bolsas de sus ojos. Y aun teniendo todas esas cosas, él realmente no debería verse tan etéreo como JiSung lo encontraba.

“Hyung,” murmuró entre risas, estirando sus piernas frente a él para imitar a MinHo. “Le extrañé”.

MinHo rio; él también _sonaba_ cansado, pero el sonido atrajo una sonrisa en el rostro de JiSung. “¡¿Tan luego?!” Se burla mientras choca con su rodilla con la de él. “Han pasado _dos_ días”.

JiSung hizo un mohín en silencio, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, MinHo soltó un suspiro pesado.

“Yo también, JiSungie,” admite finalmente.

Incluso si MinHo actuaba como si estuviese forzado a decirlo, JiSung sabía que era sincero. Así es como era MinHo- era raro a la hora de expresar sus emociones, pero en momentos serios él nunca diría otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.

JiSung tira de los brazos de MinHo para envolverse a sí mismo y apoyarse en el mayor. “¿Cómo ha estado, hyung?” preguntó, mientras sus parpados amenazaban por cerrarse de lo relajado que estaba.

“Hmmmm,” murmura MinHo, sutilmente acercando al chico. “Ocupado. Probablemente no debute pronto, pero necesito dar lo mejor de mi para así no perder la siguiente oportunidad, ¿Sí?”

La frente de JiSung se arruga tras recordar que MinHo ya no era parte del equipo. Él está seguro de que MinHo algún día lo lograría. MinHo lo ha estado haciendo bien desde que fue eliminado, al menos durante los ensayos. Él siempre aceptaba los retos, y su rap y su voz han ido mejorando. Aunque era realmente injusto que Park JinYoung quisiese eliminarlo del grupo solo porque sus nervios le jugaron en contra durante la presentación. No era justo que JiSung perdiese la oportunidad de debutar con él a causa de un pequeño desliz. Maldito Park JinYoung, tuvo que haber visto sus ensayos en lugar de esa presentación-, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente MinHo habría sido de quedarse en el grupo por el tipo de potencial que él tenía.

“¿JiSung--?” La voz gentil de MinHo cortó sus pensamientos. “¿Sigues aquí?”

“Si, lo siento hyung. Estaba pensando.”

“Bueno, eso es nuevo,” se burla, y le costó un poco a JiSung entender que eso era una broma.

“Yah, ¡Hyung!” Se queja, listo para moverse, excepto con que MinHo afirmó su agarre alrededor de JiSung, trayéndolo más cerca.

“Oye, JiSung, te mentí.”

Bueno, eso sí que no se esperaba.

“ _¿Qué?”_

“No solo pasé y noté que estabas acá. ChangBin me dijo que estarías aquí,” explica; de alguna manera, JiSung no se encontraba sorprendido. “También me dijo que peleaste con HyunJin”.

Eso causa que JiSung frunciese el ceño, pero no tenía ganas de discutir. “¿Usted también me dirá que debo hacer las paces con él?”

“No,” Responde, rápido y sencillo, lo que hizo que JiSung le diese una mirada confusa. Todos los otros miembros han estado diciéndole eso, exactamente. _Se amable con HyunJin. Se amigo de HyunJin -ustedes están en esto juntos. No provoques a HyunJin, él es sensible._ Esa última oración especialmente molestaba a JiSung, ¿Acaso se suponía que él era una roca sin sentimientos?

MinHo ríe, probablemente agraciado por la expresión de JiSung, causando que él resople como un niño pequeño. “Quiero decir…” Aclara MinHo, “Probablemente deberías, pero estoy seguro de que todos te lo han dicho ya así que. Además, estar bien con alguien no es algo que se fuerza. Solamente pasa”.

 _Tiene su punto_ , concuerda JiSung. Tal y como es estar con MinHo, que se siente fácil y natural para él.

 _“_ Gracias”, murmura. “Espera- ¿Por qué está aquí si no es para regañarme por lo de HyunJin?”

 _“_ ¿Qué?, ¿Ya no tengo permitido acercarme a ti?”

“¡No!” Protesta JiSung con un poco de vehemencia, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de MinHo de manera posesiva para demostrarle que no solo era bienvenido, sino que JiSung realmente lo quería ahí. “Por supuesto que está, hyung”.

MinHo ríe, y palma la nuca del chico tal y como lo hacía cada vez que JiSung decía o hacía algo que lo divertía. “Solo quería asegurarme de que no estabas solo y conteniendo tu ira para ti solo”.

“¿Hyung…?” Las palabras de MinHo tocaron a JiSung, en parte porque era muy obvio de que el mayor se preocupaba de él, pero también porque había algo especial en su tono que implicaba que lo entendía perfectamente.

El mayor se encogió de hombros en respuesta. “Es lo que yo habría hecho. Y yo sé que amaría una compañía que no me juzgase”.

JiSung suspiró y volvió a reforzar su agarre en MinHo, atrayéndose a él para poder presionar su rostro contra uno de los brazos de él. “Gracias.”

“Lo que sea, no es la gran cosa,” bromea MinHo, pero aun cuando le restaba importancia a su amable cuidado, no significaba que JiSung lo apreciase menos. “Oye- ¿Estabas practicando Hellevator?

JiSung asintió a sus palabras; él aún tenía su frente apoyada en el brazo de MinHo, muy cómodo como para moverse de ahí.

“¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?” Ofreció MinHo, pillando a JiSung con la guardia baja. Gran parte de la coreografía había sido contribución de MinHo, así que una corrección por parte de él realmente lo ayudaría. “Me refiero- no sé qué tanto derecho tiene alguien a quien prácticamente expulsaron de la canción, pero—”

“Cállese”, dice JiSung, riendo y colocando una mano sobre la boca de MinHo. “Me encantaría que me ayudara.”

,,,

Nueve o ninguno, esa era la batalla.

Pero cuando Felix fue el siguiente eliminado, JiSung no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento.

_Nueve o ninguno. Nuevo o malditamente ninguno._

Las palabras seguían rondando por su cabeza, y objetivamente, él lo encuentra ridículo. Debutar había sido su sueño desde hace tanto tiempo que no podía ni recordar desde cuándo, pero no era solo el suyo.

Era el sueño de Chan también, el de WooJin, el de SeungMin, el de JeongIn. Incluso el de HyunJin. Es injusto pensar que estaban considerando perder la oportunidad, solo porque no pudieron mantener los miembros originales que -Chan especialmente- habían escogido.

Pero entonces recuerda que es el sueño de MinHo y Felix también, y él casi quiere sacar esas palabras de su corazón. El sentimiento es tan extraño para él, y le hace sentir que en verdad están perdiendo el sentido del sueño.

Tal vez era el estrés que traía el preparar muchas cosas en poco tiempo, o tal vez era la frustración de que nueve personas estaban alcanzando ese _algo_ que estaba colgado frente a ellos, solo para que les dijeran que ese _algo_ podía ser arrebatado en cualquier momento si es que no iban con cuidado.

 _Mierda-_ y finalmente, _realmente_ se lo arrebataron a dos de ellos.

JiSung no lloró tanto cuando eliminaron a MinHo. Él estaba destrozado, sí, pero su rabia prevaleció durante ese tiempo, reemplazando la pena dentro de sí como un shot de adrenalina. Pero cuando Park JinYoung anunció que Felix estaría también expulsado del grupo debut, lo rompió por completo.

Después de que las cámaras dejaron de grabar, él escapó para encontrar a Felix sentado, solo, en el fondo de las escaleras entre el tercer y cuarto piso de la compañía.

“Felix, hola…” saluda JiSung, bajando los escalones para sentarse junto al australiano. Estaba oscuro, porque las luces de los pasillos no alcanzaban a iluminarlos, pero JiSung podía notar como los ojos del otro chico estaban inyectados de sangre como muestra de tanto llanto. Él sabía que originalmente no habría escogido a Felix para un equipo suyo, precisamente por todo lo que Park JinYoung había dicho sobre él, pero ahora JiSung solo piensa que su yo del pasado fue un estúpido. Felix vino él solo a un país del cual tenía un vago conocimiento del idioma, moviéndose lejos de sus padres y hermanas y de la acomodada vida que él se acostumbraba, todo porque él estaba determinado a alcanzar su sueño. Felix, independiente de cualquier contratiempo, era bueno para el equipo por todo lo que él era. “Felix…” repite JiSung, excepto que esta vez su propia voz también se quebró.

Puso un brazo alrededor del más joven, y se mantuvieron cerca, junto al eco de sus sollozos resonando por las vacías escaleras.

Esa noche, JiSung se permitió a sí mismo dejar de centrarse en él. Se permitió llorar por Felix y su sueño, y también se permitió, _finalmente_ llorar por MinHo y su sueño.

,,,

“Felicidades. Los nueves podrán debutar”

JiSung piensa que ese momento- ese momento en el que Park JinYoung dijo esas palabras en su micrófono, y la audiencia entera se animó – podía fácilmente entrar en uno de los momentos más felices de sus dieciocho años de existencia. Se sorprendió, incluso cuando corrió a través del escenario para abrazar a MinHo, la exaltación que tenía en ese momento superaba cualquier otro tipo de emoción antes había sentido; es incluso más poderosa a cualquier sentimiento que JiSung alguna vez anticipó.

Lo hace querer gritar, y es lo que hace- justo en el escenario, con los nueve abrazándose y felicitándose al otro, ninguno de ellos reprimía expresar el puro goce que todos estaban sintiendo.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando regresaron a los dormitorios, celebraron con latas de coca-cola -una bebida del cual habían bebido mucho, gracias al trato que había hecho la compañía con la marca. ChangBin intentó convencer al mánager para que así pudieran al menos tomar una botella de soju o una cerveza para los nueve, pero la idea rápidamente se esfumó, para la decepción de todos. Bueno, excepto de Chan, quien se veía extrañamente aliviado -JiSung imaginaba que lo último que Chan quería era que alguno de ellos se metiera en problemas, especialmente justo después de que confirmaron su debut.

Omitiendo el trago inicial, toda la celebración terminó temprano. La última semana ha sido bastante estricta, y estaban agotados física y psicológicamente, así que no era de sorprenderse que todos colectivamente decidieran descansar y dormir tan pronto cuando pudieran hacerlo.

Justo antes de que el amanecer apareciera, JiSung salió de su cama para ir al baño. Él rápidamente y en silencio hizo sus necesidades, pero después de salir del baño -con todas sus intenciones de volver a la cama y dormir durante la mañana- se ve distraído por el sonido de la estufa de la cocina. Cuando él fue a echar un vistazo, se sorprendió encontrarse a MinHo ahí, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras él miraba el pote de agua calentándose sobre la estufa, esperando a que hirviera.

“¿Hyung?”, le llama JiSung, solo para que MinHo girara y prácticamente saltara de la sorpresa. Eso hizo reír a JiSung; no siempre atrapas a Lee MinHo con la guardia baja.

“¡¿Por qué mierda estás espiando?!” Le ladra MinHo, justo antes de abrir dos paquetes de ramen que descansaban en la isla.

“No estaba espiando-” JiSung argumenta, entre risas. Está completamente despierto, y curioso acerca de qué mantenía al mayor despierto. “Hyung, se va a hinchar en la mañana si come eso ahora,” le dice, caminando hacia él para apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de MinHo a su vez que ve vaciar el último paquete de condimentos en la olla.

“Sigue hablando así y no compartiré contigo” le advierte MinHo.

JiSung ríe un poco más antes de menear su cabeza. “Noooo, hyung, en verdad quiero un poco” declara en un puchero. “Déjame estar hinchado contigo. Podemos ser unos cerditos de ramen juntos.”

MinHo rio. “Bueno, si lo pones así, ¿Cómo puedo negarme?” Ojea rápidamente el estómago de JiSung, causando que el menor pasase sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de MinHo.

Ambos se mantienen en silencio mientras MinHo cocinaba los fideos, JiSung solo miraba en silencio e inhalaba el delicioso aroma del saborizante. “¿Hyung?” susurra de repente.

“¿Hm?”

“Realmente haremos esto juntos.”

“¿Qué?” ríe MinHo. “¿Comer de manera no-sana a las tres de la mañana?”

“¡No!” exclama JiSung, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro solo porque podía. “Me refiero a debutar- realmente debutaremos juntos”.

MinHo sonríe; mezcla los contenidos en una olla con unos palillos de metal antes de apagar la estufa y esperar a que los fideos se cocieran -como a ambos les gustaban los fideos- “Lo sé”, concuerda, girando su cabeza para poder darle una sonrisa a JiSung.

“Estoy feliz de que podamos hacer esto juntos, hyung.”

“Yo igual”.

Ambos estaban ahí, compartiendo sonrisas hasta que consideran que es tiempo suficiente para sacar el ramen de la estufa.

“Estoy feliz de que seamos nueve,” continúa el menor, y esta vez suena como si fuese una vergonzosa proclamación, como si no pudiese creer el poder de sus palabras.

MinHo solamente ríe.

“No lo dudo, JiSungie, realmente no lo hago.”

,,,

El camino hacia su debut resultó ser más agitado de lo que cualquiera de los miembros esperaba. La administración general había decidido que sería una buena idea de marketing promocionar a idols capaces de producir, lo cual, en primera instancia, hacía que JiSung se sintiese completamente orgulloso.

Pero entonces también cae en cuenta de que la administración tiene poder total en el demo final, lo que lo desmotiva un poco. Han colaborado con los propios productores de la empresa, provocando que JiSung se sintiese un poco más humillado.

Independiente de eso, al final de día, él estaba alcanzando esa meta que había tenido desde hace muchos años, así que se esfuerza por trabajar duro. Él y ChangBin se han mantenido en vela al igual que el líder, aun cuando Chan insistiese en que ellos dos necesitaban dormir (lo cual era ridículo porque él también tenía que hacerlo), sin embargo, todo parecía valer en su esfuerzo para hacer a su grupo exitoso.

Estaría bien, probablemente. 3RACHA había tenido que pasar noches en velas ante, la mayoría de las veces era durante las semanas previas del lanzamiento de su primer mixtape. La diferencia ahora, sin embargo, era que la administración había decidido que sería bueno tener sus nombres en ello, esa pequeña promoción de predebut podría atraer a más fans, y mantener a esos fans que _ganaron_ durante la transmisión del programa. Así que lo hicieron todo, aun cuando seguían trabajando como aprendices, tenían fansings y promocionaban cualquier tipo de contenido. Ellos incluso estaban grabando un corto reality para el VLIVE, e incluso estaban presentando un par de canciones en la M!Countdown.

Todo era tan agotador, y JiSung estaba más cansado que la mierda, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. JiSung era realmente el tipo de persona que brilla cuando está haciendo muchas cosas.

Él podría decir que todo era perfecto, excepto-no lo eran.

Las cosas se volvieron tensas entre él y HyunJin; no peleaban tanto como lo hacían antes, de hecho, ellos realmente no lo hacían, porque la mayoría del tiempo tendían a andar con cuidado alrededor del otro en presencia de los demás, especialmente cuando no había cámaras. El problema es cuando ellos son un grupo que pasan juntos casi todos los días de la semana, viviendo, comiendo y ensayando juntos. Incluso cuando se comportaban en las prácticas, y por más que el resto del grupo se haya acomodado a esa enemistad silenciosa, la química del grupo se seguía perdiendo.

Pero entonces los rumores de HyunJin los alcanzaron tiempo después de finalmente debutar. JiSung no los había leído, pero JeongIn se los había mostrado: un montón de groserías escritos contra HyunJin en el internet quien, incluso para JiSung -quien no era el mayor fan del chico- le hacía sentir enfermo. (“¿Lo ha leído?” le preguntó JiSung a JeongIn, quien se mantuvo en silencio; la preocupación en sus ojos fueron la respuesta que JiSung necesitaba.)

Él quería hablar con HyunJin, tal vez decirle que él sabía que él no era el tipo de persona que los rumores decían sobre él, pero su orgullo le ganaba. Así que piensa, _como sea_ , porque HyunJin probablemente tenía suficientes personas consolándolo de todas maneras.

Y entonces pasó, la noche anterior del cumpleaños de HyunJin; JiSung estaba regresando de trabajar del estudio de ChangBin y Chan, y se encontraba cansado que quería lanzarse en su cama, excepto que se encontró con su puerta un poco abierta. Adentro, pudo vislumbrar a SeungMin y a HyunJin -no era la gran cosa, considerando el hecho de que eran compañeros de cuarto, excepto por el hecho de que HyunJin abrazaba a SeungMin desde un lado mientras el sollozo rompía en su cuerpo. SeungMin, por su parte, estaba junto a él acariciando su espalda mientras le daba palabras de aliento.

Se veía intima la escena, y JiSung se sintió avergonzado por presenciarla, por lo que dio media vuelta sobre sus pies. Pensó que podría echarse en la cama de alguien más por un par de horas- en la de MinHo, tal vez. Antes de que pudiese dar un paso por completo, escucha a HyunJin hablar; su voz era suave, _rota_ porque hablaba entre sollozos y sorbetes. JiSung piensa que tal vez no debería estar escuchando lo que HyunJin estuviese diciendo; sus pensamientos y sentimientos era algo que se compartía a la privacidad con su mejor amigo después de todo. Era tarde, obviamente, porque JiSung se convirtió en testigo de las inseguridades más profundas de HyunJin, logrando hacer que su corazón duela _._

“¿JiSungie…?” Era MinHo, parado un par de metros más allá, recién llegando al dormitorio. Le dio a JiSung una preocupada mirada, quien solo le pudo responder con una extraña sonrisa, antes de colocar su dedo en sus labios indicándole al mayor que se mantuviera en silencio.

Ahí es cuando MinHo ve hacia la espalda de JiSung, y nota lo que sucedía en el interior del dormitorio. “Oh”, murmura, antes de asentir. Entonces se acerca, tomando la mano de JiSung y llevarlo con él. “Vamos,” dice él. “Tomemos algo de aire.”

MinHo no dijo nada aun cuando salieron del departamento; no dejó ir la mano de JiSung ni cuando caminaron. JiSung realmente no tenía idea hacia dónde estaban yendo, pero dejó que MinHo lo guiase hasta la tienda de convivencias que estaba cruzando la calle.

“Hyung, me siento mal,” comparte de repente JiSung con MinHo, quien estaba decidiendo entre los snacks de la tienda. “Nunca caí en cuenta de que HyunJin cargaba muchas cosas…Nunca me di cuenta de cuantas cosas decían de él.”

MinHo toma una bolsa de galletas de chocolate antes de enfrentar a JiSung. “¿No es así con todos?”

JiSung suspira. “Me refiero-sí. Por supuesto que todos consideramos lo que la otra persona dice, hyung. Pero- nosotros, usted y yo, nosotros usamos las críticas como una forma de salir adelante, ¿No?”

“¿Tú y yo?” MinHo ríe. “¿Crees que soy invencible a las críticas como tú?”

“Hyung…” se queja. “¡Usted sabe a lo que me refiero!”

MinHo también ríe pero asiente ante JiSung para que continúe, porque a pesar de que lo molesta, _por supuesto_ que sabe y entiende a lo que JiSung se refiere. Esa es una de las razones por la que a JiSung le gusta hablar con MinHo -él nunca tenía que explicarse, porque MinHo simplemente lo entendía.

Soltó un suspiro. “HyunJin realmente se toma todo muy a pecho, y las críticas lo empujan hacia abajo en vez de motivarlo…” JiSung hace una mueca; hace un mes, él consideraba a HyunJin un débil, pero estos días, especialmente después de ser testigo de todo lo que sufrieron MinHo y Felix para estar en el grupo, comenzó a comprenderlo de manera diferente. El hecho de que HyunJin siguiese trabajando duro a pesar de todas esas críticas y odio sin sentido que recibía, viniendo de gente anónima- eso era una gran fortaleza en él. “Hyung, realmente me siento mal por haber contribuido a ese odio.”

“JiSungie…” MinHo suspira mientras pincha las mejillas del menor con delicadeza, antes de agarrar los bocadillos de queso que quería. “Si te sientes de esa manera, ¿Por qué no haces finalmente las paces con él?”

Él hacía ver la solución tan simple, pero por una vez, JiSung consideró que tal vez tenía razón.

,,,

Cuando regresaron al dormitorio, JiSung encontró a SeungMin en la sala de estar con Felix, con un libro de lengua sobre la mesa de café. Se veían baste ocupados con lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, pero JiSung no dudó en preguntarles de todas maneras.

“¿HyunJin sigue en el cuarto?”

SeungMin levantó su mirada y lo miró con una clara advertencia. “Si, pero creo que quiere estar solo ahora.”

Tras él, MinHo fue hacia él para darle una suave palmada en la espalda antes de dejarse caer en el suelo junto a Felix.

“Si, bueno…” JiSung mantuvo su mirada fija en SeungMin. “Es mi cuarto, también,” apunta, sin entender su propio tono de voz.

SeungMin arruga su nariz, y se ve como si quisiese decir algo más, pero entonces MinHo carraspea y le pregunta algo sobre uno de los textos abiertos, dándole así la oportunidad a JiSung de escaparse a la habitación.

“¿HyunJin?” le llama con suavidad. “¿Estás despierto?”

Recibe como respuesta un murmullo; eso hace a JiSung sentirse extraño, pero sabe que no llegará a ninguna parte si no avanza.

“Hey…” inhala profundamente antes de seguir. “Solo quería disculparme…”

HyunJin siguió murmullando, pero esta vez tenían un tono de confusión.

“Ya sabes. Por todo”, resume JiSung; él arrastra los pies y se queda de pie justo frente a la cama de HyunJin. “Te ves como si hubieses pasado por mucho…Y sé que realmente yo no he sido de mucha ayuda haciéndote sentir mejor, pero, uh…” vacila en su hablar, sintiéndose raro por su disculpa que probablemente HyunJin piensa que no va a ninguna parte. “Somos compañeros de equipo, HyunJin, y tú eres un miembro importante para Stray Kids.”

JiSung escucha un suspiro, y entonces HyunJin se revuelve lentamente en su cama para sentarse y enfrentar a JiSung. “¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable de repente?” le da una mirada sospechosa, lo que hace a JiSung sentirse más nervioso.

“¡Porque!” Comienza JiSung; su orgullo lo estaba haciendo difícil, por lo que conscientemente se lo traga. “Quiero que seamos amigos. De nuevo. Ya sabes- como lo fuimos antes. No mereces ese tipo de mentiras que han estado diciendo de ti.”

HyunJin realmente sonríe, o, bueno, eso es lo que JiSung puede considerar a la ondulación de sus labios, lo que lo hace relajarse.

“Gracias.” HyunJin toma un profundo respiro. “ _Fuimos_ buenos amigos por un tiempo, ¿Eh?”

“¡Mhm!” Asiente JiSung, acercándose a él para palmear su rodilla para poder sentarse a su lado. “Aún recuerdo cuando tu mamá nos hizo desayuno esa vez cuando me quedé a dormir- ella cocina realmente bien, hombre.”

HyunJin ríe. “Me aseguraré de decirle.” Pero se detiene, mirando al chico con recelo. “¿Por qué comenzamos a odiarnos?”

JiSung se encoge de hombros. “Todo el mundo caía por ti,” murmura. “Era realmente molesto.”

HyunJin frunció el ceño. “Eso no es verdad- tú siempre recibías elogios por tus habilidades, y yo siempre envidiaba eso. La gente siempre me decía que no necesitaba hacer algo gracias a mi cara.”

“¡Exacto! Eso es molesto.”

“Si, a mí también me molestaba,” comparte HyunJin, con su tono de voz un poco más animado.

“Me imagino porqué ahora, “admite con vergüenza. “Lo siento. Estuve siendo realmente irracional.”

“Yo también lo siento, no fui tampoco el mejor,” corresponde el otro.

“No lo fuiste” concuerda JiSung con rapidez, causando que ambos se rieran. “¿Pasado pisado?”

“Pasado pisado.”

“Genial.” JiSung mantiene su gran sonrisa hasta caer en cuenta en la bolsa de plástico que estuvo sosteniendo todo ese tiempo. “MinHo-hyung me dijo que debía hacer las paces contigo. O algo así. No fue tan explícito—” Él ríe con nerviosismo, ofreciendo la bolsa de plástico a HyunJin; en su interior, había diversas máscaras de cuidado facial con diseños de cachorros. “Así que, lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños para ti.”

HyunJin lo toma, mirando en su interior con curiosidad antes de reventar en una sonora carcajada. “¿Me estás dando algo de la tienda de convivencia del frente?”

“¡Oye!, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿O no?”

“Supongo…” sigue manteniendo su carcajada; sonaba realmente mejor y menos saturado comprado hace diez minutos atrás, y eso JiSung lo consideraba un logro. “Gracias, amigo.”

JiSung rio también, codeando a HyunJin. “De nada, amigo.”

,,,

25 de Marzo de 2018. Un día inolvidable porque al fin, _finalmente_ debutaron. Ahora JiSung era Han, MinHo Lee Know y JeongIn es I.N. Ellos aún se estaban acostumbrando a usar esos apodos, especialmente en público, pero esos efectos estaban realmente lejos de los pensamientos de JiSung.

El sentimiento era fantástico, pero extraño al mismo tiempo.

Aún con la felicidad que JiSung tenía, de alguna manera, aún no podía creer que Park JinYoung había aprobado que debutasen los nueve en un grupo oficial.

“Es porque debutar no se compara al sentimiento de tenerme en el mismo equipo,” se burló MinHo, una vez cuando JiSung compartió sus pensamientos.

Estaban en la KCON de Japón, su primera presentación en el extranjero luego de haber debutado oficialmente, y JiSung se encontraba animado porque su compañero de habitación era MinHo. Ellos se encontraban en su cuarto, rodando alrededor de las camas justo después de haber terminado de comer lo que habían ordenado al servicio de habitación, hablando de lo que sea que ellos pudiesen pensar.

Habían comenzado con JiSung preguntándole a MinHo sobre sus experiencias pasadas en Japón, donde él le contó cuando fue bailarín de apoyo para BTS y, de alguna manera, terminó contándole divertidas anécdotas de ese viaje (“Me perdí una vez, con uno de mis hyungs- ninguno de los dos hablaba algo de japones, así que después de pedir por más direcciones terminamos más perdidos”) y terminaron hablando sobre su debut.

“Hyung, por favor” se quejó JiSung, tomando una almohada para lanzársela a MinHo. “¡Estoy siendo serio!”

“¿Acaso me veo como si bromease?” MinHo presiona sus labios, y mira a JiSung de una manera particular que hacía cuando se encontraba aburrido con el grupo, o no tenía mucho que aportar a la conversación.

“¡Hyung—” Volvió a quejarse, y eso bastó para que MinHo rompiera con su personaje para reventar en carcajadas. El sonido, como siempre, hacía que JiSung se sintiese orgulloso. Por alguna razón nunca se hartaba de la risa de MinHo, especialmente cuando era JiSung quien lo causaba. Eso le hacía pensar que, incluso cuando MinHo pudo haber estado bromeando antes, probablemente había algo de verdad en sus dichos.

Saber que iba a debutar con MinHo -como los nueve- fue un momento realmente especial, especialmente cuando casi perdieron la oportunidad.

“Creo que tiene razón” confiesa repentinamente, causando confusión en MinHo.

“¿Razón?”

“Saber que oficialmente formaría equipo contigo fue un momento realmente feliz para mí,” explica, con sus mejillas sonrosadas a pesar de su tono neutro. “Me gusta tenerlo alrededor, hyung, y fue bastante duro aceptar que tal vez no podríamos estar juntos en Stray Kids. Tenerlo junto a mí me hace sentir relajado, porque usted me hace sentir que estoy con alguien con quien puedo ser sin que me juzgue.”

La jocosidad en su tono de voz había desaparecido por completo para cuando terminó de hablar; eso hacía sentir a JiSung nervioso, especialmente cuando vio a MinHo y se encontró con que el chico lo miraba en silencio.

Y entonces MinHo carraspeó. “¿Estás seguro de eso?” volvió a burlarse, implicando que él podría juzgar a JiSung cuanto él quisiera, pero a JiSung no le importó.

“Si,” contestó con confianza. “Interpretamos nuestro entorno de igual manera, ¡Lo sé!”

MinHo graznó. “De alguna manera me siento insultado…”

“Pero no te sientes así porque sabes que es verdad.” Declara, e infantilmente le saca la lengua.

MinHo se queja, y se mueve de su cama hacia la de JiSung para ahogarlo directamente con la almohada.

“¡Abuso!” Grita JiSung, medio riendo, medio llorando. “¡Esto es abuso!”

“Cállate” grazna de nuevo MinHo, riendo mientras golpeaba repetidamente la almohada contra el estómago del chico.

“¡Hyung! ¡Hyung!” JiSung se retuerce y lucha contra él, de alguna u otra forma la almohada desaparece en escena para que JiSung pudiese envolver sus brazos y piernas alrededor de MinHo. “¡Le contaré a Chan-hyung esto la próxima vez que tengamos esas conversaciones intimas!”

La semana anterior, WooJin había ordenado una caja de pollo frito a media noche porque se sentía antojado, y hambriento por la dieta. De alguna forma, 3RACHA se encontraba en casa -incluso Chan-, y alguien -HyunJin, o tal vez Chan, JiSung no estaba seguro- tuvo la brillante idea de que todos se sentaran en la sala para poder comer todos juntos y contar sus frustraciones personales. Se veía una idea cursi, especialmente a esas alturas de la vida, y JiSung rompió el ambiente con una broma primero, pero luego HyunJin comenzó a lagrimear mientras contaba sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, y eso causó un efecto dominó en el otro. Eventualmente, JiSung admitió sus propias frustraciones -admitió que usualmente no se sentía tomado en serio para los demás miembros. MinHo estuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo junto a él, tomando de su mano, mientras que Chan y otros miembros le afirmaban que ese no era así. Las memorias le daban grima, pero al mismo tiempo, admite que fue una gran terapia grupal. Él supuso que todos se sentían de la misma manera, porque al final, todos -incluso MinHo, quien se había mantenido en silencio, solamente asintiendo, observando y probablemente tomando notas mentales de las inseguridades de todos- tuvieron un acuerdo colectivo de que ese tipo de actividades los ayudaba como grupo.

“¿Vas a llorar?” le molesta MinHo, sacudiéndose para que JiSung lo soltase; el menor finalmente se soltó del chico, cayendo junto a él, con sus hombros tocándose.

“¡Yah! ¿Qué tiene de malo llorar?” exige JiSung a su lado, y entonces suelta un suspiro pesado. “HyunJin lloró mucho la última vez.”

“HyunJin llora mucho en general,” MinHo se encoge de hombros.

“Él es sensible,” apunta. “No es algo malo.”

MinHo ríe ante eso. “No dije que lo fuera. No es algo malo realmente. Además, tú igual eres muy sensible.”

“¿Huh?”

“Puedo ver a través de ti, JiSung. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú me dijiste que manejábamos las críticas de manera similar?” pregunto suavemente, mientras chistaba su lengua. “Sé que lo que las personas dicen de ti te afectan más de lo que permites. Usas los comentarios negativos para avanzar, en lugar de hacerte caer, pero eso no significa que no te afecten. Tú te enojas, en vez de ponerte triste.” Sigue riendo. “O solías hacerlo. Ya no lo haces mucho ahora, de hecho, ya no lo haces. He estado ahí, también.”

“Hyung…” La respiración de JiSung se cortó, y permitió que sus vagos pensamientos se perdiesen en su mente mientras rodaba sobre si para acercarse a la cara de MinHo.

“¿Hm?”

Aun cuando MinHo no lo admitiese, JiSung sabía que el mayor se sentía así también; es por eso que _sabía_ que podía contar con que MinHo lo entendería sin ni siquiera decir algo. Ellos tienen esa conexión que es difícil de explicar en palabras, pero JiSung sabía que estaba ahí porque constantemente lo sentía cada vez que interactuaban y pasaban tiempo juntos. Era cómodo, y más que nada, ayudaba a JiSung a seguir, incluso más de lo que el enojo y la frustración lo hacía.

“Gracias,” contestó, sonriendo suavemente mientras abrazaba el brazo de MinHo cerca de su pecho.

“Bebote” regresa MinHo, riendo y burlándose, pero JiSung no le importa, porque sabía que MinHo sentía el _de nada._

,,,

Algunas veces, JiSung no prestaba atención cuando Chan se dedicaba a retransmitir los planes que la administración le había dicho para discutirlos en grupo.

Él junto a ChangBin usualmente escuchaban las ideas y planes con anterioridad, por lo que Chan no podía culparlo cuando su atención terminaba desviándose cuando ya había escuchado la mayoría del discurso.

“JiSungie…” MinHo repentinamente susurró a su lado, con una voz suave e inexplicablemente sedante de sus propios pensamientos.

“¿Huh…?” Él gira su cabeza solo para sorprenderse con lo cerca que se encontraba el rostro de MinHo con el suyo. Prácticamente estaban nariz con nariz, con la boca de MinHo a un par de centímetros de la suya. Un movimiento en falso, y ellos terminarían sellando el espacio frente a sus compañeros de grupo. La proximidad atrapa a JiSung con la guardia baja, a pesar de que actúa de manera rápida, empujándose a sí mismo hacia atrás casi cayendo de espaldas contra SeungMin, quien estaba sentado a su lado -y graznó por la sorpresa-. Su reacción hizo que MinHo reventase en carcajadas, y Chan los regañase a ambos, claramente molesto por sus comportamientos.

“JiSung, MinHo…” Le llama el líder. “¿Acaso hay algo más importante que quieran ustedes agregar a la conversación?” la exigencia en su tono de alguna manera expresaba lo exasperado que se encontraba. De igual manera Chan tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto.

“No,” contesta JiSung, volviendo a sentarse y agachando su cabeza tímidamente. “Lo siento, hyung.” Junto a él, MinHo asiente como respuesta.

Chan inmediatamente vuelve a seguir la línea de la conversación; su primer comeback venía pronto, así que tenía un montón de mensajes que repartir desde la administración. JiSung solo quería relajarse, pero no podía porque sus mejillas y orejas aún se sentían tibias por lo que sea que MinHo hizo antes.

Lo divertido era de que no era la primera vez en la que el mayor hacía eso; si JiSung tuviese que adivinar, él diría que MinHo amaba poner su rostro cerca de la de él, amaba _invadir su espacio personal_ porque ponía a JiSung realmente ponerse nervioso. Es frustrante, la verdad, especialmente porque el corazón de JiSung había comenzado a funcionar de manera errática cada vez que MinHo lo hacía, pero lo que es más molesto- o tal vez, era extrañamente turbio el cómo JiSung ya no odiaba que MinHo hiciera eso.

Él cree que tal vez es un juego; MinHo estaba jugando con él, y él todo lo que tiene hacer es adivinar cómo ganarle. Es confuso, pero él pronto jugaría con las mismas reglas tan pronto como adivinase cómo jugar.

Repentinamente su hombro fue invadido por el peso de la cabeza de MinHo, y con solo eso su corazón volvió a alterarse de nuevo. Se mantiene en silencio, solo hasta notar que Chan había terminado de transmitir la información.

“Hey…” HyunJin lo mira a él y a MinHo, meneando su mano frente el rostro de JiSung; él se pregunta por cuanto tiempo el mayor intentó capturar su atención. “¿Quieren algo de la máquina de comida que está en el pasillo?”

“Un jugo”, contesta JiSung al unísono con MinHo, quien deja de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

“Gracias, HyunJin,” agradece MinHo, un tanto animado como para una persona que estaba lesionada. HyunJin sale de la sala junto a JeongIn para ir por las bebidas de todos, mientras que el resto de los miembros se dedicaban a sus propias cosas como estirar en parejas. MinHo se giró hacia JiSung. “¿Quieres algo de ayuda para estirarte?”

La pregunta hizo que JiSung levantase la mirada, y en lugar de contestar, contestó con otra pregunta. “¿Cómo está su tobillo?”

Había pasado una semana desde que MinHo desafortunadamente se lesionó en el especial de Music Bank. Había pisado mal después de saltar en la coreografía, y el doctor le había dado instrucciones de hacer reposo por una o dos semanas.

“Es la tercera vez en el día que lo preguntas, JiSung,” apunta el chico, riendo y sacudiendo su cabeza. “¡Está bien!, está sanando. Iré a ver el doctor mañana, y estoy seguro de que él me dirá de que todo está bien y que podré filmar el m/v la próxima semana. Así que no quiero ver tu adorable expresión de preocupación de nuevo.” Y él sutilmente pincha el labio inferior de JiSung; el menor recién ahí notó que lo estaba abultando.

Él soltó un bufido, porque no podía evitar preocuparse de todas maneras. Se había dicho que probablemente estaría igual de afectado si se hubiese tratado de otro miembro del equipo. “Si, bueno, si yo fuera usted yo usaría eso como excusa para estar en casa todo el día.”

“No, no lo harías,” responde MinHo, calmado, y JiSung solo puede suspirar ante eso porque sabía que MinHo estaba en lo correcto. Si él estuviese lesionado, él estaría mucho más activo que MinHo. “Así que, ¿Vas a estirar?”

El menor volvió a suspirar. “Si, pero aún no” Él mueve un brazo alrededor de los hombros de MinHo y se acerca tan próximo como se les posible, estirando sus piernas para poder acomodarse mejor junto a MinHo. “Podríamos—” Él iba a decir que podrían estirar piernas primero, pero algo helado se posó en su nuca causando que saltase de la impresión.

“¡¿Qué mier--?!”

SeungMin estalló en risas a su espalda mientras le entregaba a él y a MinHo una lata de jugo para cada uno. “Ustedes dos sí que se veían irritantemente _cómodos_ ” comenta; JiSung se queja ante él, pero MinHo estaba igualmente estallando en carcajadas. “La próxima vez consigan un maldito cuarto.”

,,,

Desde que habían publicado las copias físicas del álbum de Mixtape, se había convertido en un tipo de tradición para el grupo que Chan trajese copias físicas del álbum a la sala de prácticas tan pronto cuando salían. Cuando llevó las copias de “I Am WHO” ya era tarde, pero el grupo acordó en estar un tiempo más allí porque de igual manera la presentación del comeback era solo en un par de días, lo que siempre era bueno quedarse un par de horas más para seguir practicando.

“¡Break time!” Anuncia Chan, entrando con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le mostraba a todos las copias que cargaba.

ChangBin y JiSung, quien estaban practicando un verso particular de rap juntos fueron interrumpidos por Chan abruptamente, pero de igual manera se estiraron para alcanzar una copia del álbum. Todos colectivamente exclamaban como niños mientras veían e photobook, e incluso se burlaban del otro ante las sesiones finales.

Como era de esperarse, JiSung terminó hojeando la página de MinHo más de lo que se había demorado con el resto; él realmente no se había dado cuenta de eso, no hasta que ChangBin carraspeó para llamar su atención. Nervioso, asumió que el mayor quería pasar la página, así que la movió, pero ChangBin lo detuvo apuntando a un punto particular de la página de MinHo.

“¿Huh?” Le toma un segundo a JiSung comprender que ChangBin apuntaba a unas de las oraciones escritas allí. “¿Padre de gatos?” rio. JiSung asintió hacia ChangBin animadamente. “¡Hyung!, ¿No se acuerda?, incluso eso decía la página de MinHo-hyung del último álbum, tiene dos: Soonie y Doongie.” Apuntó JiSung, él se podía considerar un maestro en las mascotas de MinHo. Cada vez que el chico recibía alguna fotografía de ellos por parte de su madre, se lo enviaba directamente a JiSung, o simplemente se lo mostraba desde su celular porque estaban siempre juntos. JiSung estaba preparado para contarle sus historias a ChangBin cuando notó que él le estaba entregando una extraña mirada.

“Eso no es a lo que me refiero,” dice ChangBin mientras sacudía la cabeza, agraciado; él apuntó a la página de nuevo, y JiSung notó finalmente a lo que ChangBin se refería, a la línea escrita de JiSung que decía que combinaban bien.

Es una simple línea; incluso otros miembros también habían escrito sobre cómo tenían cosas en común con MinHo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, JiSung se sintió tímido con ChangBin al frente, apuntándole sus propias palabras.

“¿Qué hay con eso?” murmura, empujando la mano de ChangBin para finalmente poder correr la página.

“Nada.” Pero era notable que pasaba algo. “Solo creo que ustedes dos realmente combinan bien juntos, porque él escribió algo parecido en tu página,” agregó, pasando por las páginas hasta llegar a la sección de JiSung. “¿Ves?” Esta vez, apuntó al escrito de MinHo en la página de JiSung. “Yo estuve ahí cuando lo escribió.”

Él solamente puede reír, aun cuando el color cálido se esparcía por sus mejillas. Lo bueno es que él ya se lo había comentado a MinHo antes; no recuerda ni cuándo ni qué estaban haciendo, tal vez cenando, o entre prácticas, o tal vez en sus usuales escapadas a la tienda de convivencia. Él solo recuerda haberlo dicho en voz alta, porque estaba en sus pensamientos, y usualmente-cuando se encontraba con MinHo, él siempre decía lo que pensaba.

“Combinamos bien, ¿No cree?”

MinHo le había mirado, entre sorprendido y confundido, entre agraciado y entre un sentimiento más que JiSung no pudo identificar.

“¿Lo hacemos?” Fue todo lo que contestó MinHo.

JiSung había asentido entusiásticamente y le explicaba el cómo él creía que encajaban a pesar de la calma y la temple de MinHo. No detuvo su análisis porque, a pesar de las palabras de MinHo (o la falta de ellas), el mayor estuvo todo el tiempo con una sonrisa divertida durante toda la conversación. Y entonces,

“ _Me gusta que combinemos tan bien en muchas cosas”._

Esas eran las palabras de MinHo, inmortalizadas en la impresión del álbum, y JiSung no pudo ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro ante eso.

“Dios…”, ríe ChangBin. “¿Es acaso la _gran cosa_?” le molesta, y tal vez implicando algo más por su tono, pero JiSung no se preocupó de ello.

“Como sea, hyung,” murmuró, sacándole la lengua a ChangBin como si de un niño pequeño que desease tener la última palabra.

,,,

“Hyung, ¿Usted cree en las almas gemelas?” JiSung le preguntó a MinHo una vez. El mayor inicialmente no supo que contestar.

“Bueno, eso depende,” contestó eventualmente. “¿Cómo definirías las _almas gemelas_?”

La respuesta dejó a JiSung pensando también; una vez cuando estuvo aburrido había terminado -de alguna forma- buscando información sobre las almas gemelas. Como concepto era poético, y se encargó de aprenderlo, en caso de que algún día necesitase usarlo en alguna de sus letras.

Estando con MinHo, de alguna forma, el tema se hizo presente en su mente.

“Bueno…diferentes personas tienen distintos conceptos, creo,” comparte. “Algunos dicen que hay distintos tipos de almas gemelas. Otros dicen que puedes tener más que uno”.

MinHo simplemente había soltado una risita alegre. “Es por eso de que estoy preguntando _tú concepto_ , JiSungie.”

“C-creo que me gusta la idea de que son alguien con quien conectas. Donde puedes encontrar a alguien que te hace sentir bien contigo mismo cuando están juntos, es como si fuesen uno y el mismo. Como si estando juntos, estuvieses completo.”

MinHo se demoró en contestar, ya que él siempre pensaba más a profundo sus pensamientos antes de responder algo. Después de eso, JiSung no había pensado en esa conversación hasta que llegó la grabación de Two Kids Room (otra brillante idea de la administración, mostrar la química individual de los miembros; aunque a JiSung le gustaba la idea) con MinHo, donde lo había escrito rápidamente en la carta.

Se había sentido raro escribiéndolo; ese no era el tipo de amigos que eran él y MinHo. Ellos no escribían letras o expresaban su cariño por el otro, al menos no en palabras. La mayoría del tiempo MinHo no lo hacía, así que JiSung era quien tomaba el cargo afectivo. Era sencillo, porque aun cuando MinHo no dijese nada, JiSung lo entendía perfectamente.

El problema fue que ahora estaba _usando_ palabras, porque el video era más para sus fans que para el otro. Él quería ser sincero, pero no estaba seguro cómo; intentó imitar las conversaciones que tenía con MinHo, excepto con que estaban siendo filmados como si se tratase de cualquier día por lo que solamente se dedicaron a cambiar temas de conversación, siendo naturalmente juguetones entre en tanto. JiSung se había divertido, pero había un tipo de naturalidad que no lo hizo sentirse menos raro acerca de abrirse con algo tan tierno, pero corto, como lo era la carta para MinHo. Y entonces recordó esa canción de trot que habían tocado en la tienda de convivencia el día anterior, el cómo se había sentido tras escuchar la canción que estaban teniendo como música de fondo para ellos.

 _Eres mi compañero de vida_ , había escrito, atrayendo las letras de la canción; y cuando él recordó la conversación que tuvo con MinHo sobre las almas gemelas, no pudo evitar escribir: _¿Serías mi alma gemela en el futuro?_ , y aunque no lo pensó mucho mientras estuvo escribiendo, sabía que este mensaje MinHo lo decodificaría como debería.

Incluso cuando leyó la carta de MinHo él solo le respondió con una risa porque sabía que eso no era lo que MinHo se refería. La canción de WooYoung sonó inmediatamente en su cabeza, y cuando vio a MinHo después de eso, él cantó el coro tan fuerte y con obviedad frente a su cara. Pasaron cinco segundos antes de terminar la canción juntos.

MinHo nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero JiSung podía entenderlo de todas formas, de la misma manera que él asumía que MinHo lo entendía a él.

,,,

Los pensamientos de JiSung siempre han saltado en su cabeza, y a pesar de que él no los entiende, no se acompleja por ello. No fue hasta una semana después de que filmaron Two Kids Room, no hasta después de haber hecho su presentación de comeback, en el que cayó en cuenta el tipo de conversación que tuvo con MinHo en esa habitación.

Era tarde en el día, y él leía en su teléfono la actualización del webtoon que JeongIn le había recomendado recientemente cuando escuchó a HyunJin, desde su cama, murmurar con suavidad la canción de 2PM _Heartbeat._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, JiSung comenzó a tararearla también, incluso cantando el rap de Chansung.

_“¿Por qué sigo haciendo cosas tontas? En mi mente lo sé, pero ¿Por qué mi corazón dice otra cosa?--”_

Repentinamente estalló en una carcajada a mitad de la línea, tanto que tuvo que bajar su celular. En la otra punta de la habitación, vio a SeungMin mirarle raro.

“¿Qué es tan raro?” pregunta HyunJin, mirándolo desde la cama de debajo de su litera.

“Nada,” murmura, porque él realmente no sabía qué le hacía gracia. Solo recuerda reír con MinHo cuando cantaron esa canción. “Nada,” repite, volviendo a agarrar su celular.

Excepto que ahora sus pensamientos estaban saltando de nuevo, y esta vez tenía _flashbacks_ de la particular conversación que había tenido con MinHo justo antes de haber recitado la letra de la canción.

 _Mierda_ , piensa, porque la pregunta de MinHo repentinamente lo dejó confundido.

_¿De qué manera te gusto?_

JiSung había estado absorto en sus pensamientos acerca de ese día, pensando en lo que había cenado, en como SeungMin le había regañado por sus hábitos de limpieza y sobre el concepto de almas gemelas. Sus pensamientos se habían mezclado con tanta naturalidad que fácilmente no había caído en cuenta en la profundidad de la broma de MinHo.

Esas palabras seguían en su cabeza, forzándolo a encontrar una respuesta.

Y entonces él entendió lo estúpido que era, porque la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí. O sea, ¿Qué clase de idiota le escribía a su colega, _eres mi compañero de vida_?

 _Mierda_ , pensó, porque su epifanía apareció de repente. Le gusta MinHo.

Realmente le _gusta_ gusta _._

 _Mierda_ , porque probablemente sentía más que eso porque le gustaba tanto que MinHo le hacía sentir a salvo, cómodo- le hacía sentir escuchado, observado. Le gustaba tanto que con la idea de perderlo le hacía sentir enojado y triste, y le gustaba tanto que lo calmaba de sus pensamientos. Le gustaba tanto MinHo que le hacía querer estar siempre con él, y le gustaba tanto que se sentía orgulloso cuando hacía a MinHo reír o sonreír. Le gustaba tanto que hacía que su corazón se sintiese completo cada vez que estaban juntos.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Considerando todo eso, probablemente estaba enamorado de MinHo.

“Mierda.”


	2. Lee MinHo

**_Parte 2_ **

**_Lee MinHo_ **

— ⁜ —

La primera vez que MinHo conoció a JiSung, él le había mirado- no, _observado_ tan fijamente que había dejado a MinHo desconcertado. Se preguntó si había conocido al chico antes, y el chico se veía bastante molesto. MinHo se preguntó si había hecho algo que desagradó al otro sin darse cuenta.

Por eso MinHo hizo lo mejor para ser cordial; no se iba a disculpar porque él no tenía idea si realmente había hecho algo malo, pero prefirió mostrar su mejor lado, así el chico lo perdonaba de lo que sea que hizo. Si es que había _algo_. Pero entonces JiSung le dijo “no hay necesidad de ser formal,” y, entonces, si a MinHo le decías algo así, él lo tomaría en el completo sentido de la palabra.

“Lo siento, JiSung puede ser un poco intenso a veces,” recordó que SeungMin le había susurrado, después de haberlos presentado. MinHo realmente no entendía en ese tiempo por qué había que hacer esa aclaración- JiSung era un trainee de una de las grandes compañías del entretenimiento del país, ¿No era obvio que tenía que ser intenso?

Si le dijeses al MinHo de ese tiempo que él se terminaría encontrándose completamente atraído hacia esa extraña energía intensa del chico de mejillas redondas, a lo mejor al MinHo de hace un año atrás no le hubiese—

No, ¿Sabes qué?, él lo hubiese creído de todas maneras.

No habría sido capaz de explicar por qué la idea era tan creíble para él; tal vez porque fue algo en la mirada de JiSung y de cómo miró a MinHo una vez fuera de la hostilidad, como si fuese algo interesante para él. MinHo no estaba convencido de si fue solo un pensamiento. Él sabía que era lo suficientemente atractivo como para causar interés en las demás personas, y sabía que él actuaba extraño cuando se encontraba curioso de alguien.

Siendo honestos, la personalidad de JiSung fue algo atrayente para él. El chico era lindo, ciertamente, incluso si se veía como si estuviese haciendo un berrinche la primera vez que lo conoció. Pero fuera de eso, más que eso, fue lo que _sintió_ lo que lo atrajo a JiSung. Era inexplicablemente cálido y curioso, se sentía como si acabase de conocer a alguien quien marcaría su vida.

,,,

“Hyuuuuuuung…” llamó JiSung mientras se dejaba caer sobre MinHo, quien estaba desparramado en el suelo de la sala de práctica. _My Pace_ era una canción energética al igual que su coreografía, por lo que un par de prácticas de esa canción provocaba que el equipo quedase agotado.

“Muévete,” le gruñe MinHo, aun cuando no hacía ningún movimiento para apartarlo. “Eres pesado.”

“¡No~!” JiSung empuja más su peso contra él, ganándose más sobre él. “Hyung, está hinchado de nuevo…debe ser por la comida picante que comió antes. Aunque eso lo hace más blandito.”

“Yah.” La burla afectó a MinHo, pero reaccionó de todas maneras, porque sabía que JiSung quería eso. “Yah.” Repite, retorciéndose y amenazando a rodar sobre su espalda a pesar de que JiSung estaba sobre él. No funcionó, y JiSung en lugar de moverse, acomodó brazos y piernas alrededor de él imitando el agarre de un koala.

“Almohada-hyung!” declaró el menor, riendo; y entonces, suavemente le susurra, “Cerdito-hyung!” agregó, solo para que ChangBin apareciese entre ellos, con una botella de agua en cada mano.

“¿Quién es un cerdito?” pregunta mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a ellos; MinHo, en tanto, seguía intentando liberarse del agarre de JiSung.

“Nadie,” contesta MinHo, al mismo tiempo en que JiSung exclamaba, “MinHo-hyung.”

ChangBin rio y les ofreció las botellas de agua; con fuerza, MinHo finalmente pudo sentarse correctamente, casi haciendo que JiSung cayese de espaldas.

“¡Hyung!” se quejó con fuerza, pero aparte de ChangBin quien reía, nadie más les prestaba atención porque ya estaban acostumbrados a los ataques que JiSung y MinHo se hacían al otro.

MinHo toma la botella de agua de ChangBin, y mientras destapa la tapa, él siente como JiSung lo rodeaba por la espalda, como un koala. ChangBin le levanta la ceja, pero MinHo lo ignora- no es como si el _skinship_ fuese particularmente nuevo o especial entre él y JiSung, o con cualquiera de los miembros.

Toma un trago de la botella, y luego le sigue JiSung tomando de la misma.

“¡Uy!” exclama ChangBin infantilmente. “¡Beso indirecto!”

Ahora MinHo le levanta una ceja a ChangBin, preparando un comentario para atacarlo, pero fue interrumpido cuando JiSung repentinamente se alza hacia adelante y empuja su cara contra la de MinHo, con sus labios prácticamente acariciando las comisuras del otro. Eso atrapó a MinHo completamente con la guardia baja, y en el momento que siente la respiración de JiSung en su mejilla, él aparta la cabeza.

“¡¿Qué mier—“

ChangBin había estallado en carcajadas mientras JiSung sonreía traviesamente. Aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de MinHo, y por toda la situación MinHo solo pudo sentir como sus mejillas de acaloraban. Él no entendió ni cuándo ni cómo JiSung había comenzado a jugar su juego y lo molestaba también cuando había personas alrededor, cuando él sabía cómo poner a JiSung nervioso.

“¡JiSung!” llama el líder al menor antes de que MinHo pudiese hacer su revancha. JiSung se separa de MinHo para levantarse e ir hacia Chan para acudir a su llamado.

Sorprendentemente, la espalda de MinHo se siente sola.

“Hmm…” ChangBin asiente con lentitud, sonriendo levemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de MinHo. “Apesta recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina, ¿No es así, hyung?”

MinHo le entrega una mirada penetrante al chico antes de mascullar “jódete” para intimidarlo, pero no funcionó. Chistó su lengua antes de golpear la cabeza de ChangBin con la vacía botella de agua.

“Si…” Ríe el otro mientras se sobaba su cabeza. “También lo amo, hyung.”

La expresión de ChangBin hizo que MinHo riese, cayendo en una carcajada los dos. Él aún seguía sintiéndose no del todo cómodo con las palabras implicadas por el rapero, pero decide ignorarlo. ChangBin sabía que no podía seguir presionado, o al menos por ahora.

“Vamos…” Se levanta antes de patear con suavidad a ChangBin. “Tenemos que hacer ahora rondas de _Awkward Silence_.”

,,,

Cuando MinHo le preguntó a JiSung que ha pasado por su mente desde La Pregunta del Millón ( _“Te gusto-pero, ¿De qué manera?”_ ), él no estaba realmente pensando con claridad.

Él siempre ha estado tan acostumbrado a la presencia de JiSung, que cuando se encontraba con él sus pensamientos se deslizaban por su boca con total naturalidad, por lo que había veces que no tenía cuidado con lo que decía. Lo que no era realmente algo bueno, considerando que había hecho _esa pregunta_ con las cámaras sobre sus rostros.

Y, bueno, considerando también el creciente enamoramiento hacia JiSung -Aunque _creciente_ no era la palabra indicada- había comenzado hace algunos meses atrás, tal vez, durante su tiempo debut. Ahora era un real enamoramiento, por lo que le fue más que obvio para él tener cuidado con lo que dijese o hacía alrededor de JiSung, especialmente cuando había cámaras involucradas.

Al menos cuando se trataba de ellos dos y tenían esos pequeños deslices - _un natural coqueteo-_ fácilmente podían hacerlo pasar por un jugueteo. Siempre ha sido así su dinámica con JiSung de todas manera, graciosa y juguetona. Además, ese juego era la única forma que él tenía para expresar sus sentimientos; si dejase de jugar a eso con JiSung, probablemente haría combustión.

JiSung era bastante inocente de todas maneras; él era inconsciente de lo que podía causar en MinHo, causando en él frustración _y_ goce.

Era divertido, porque MinHo amaba intentar qué tan lejos podía molestar a JiSung. Él amaba ver al menor ponerse nervioso cuando se le acercaba, o cuando le daba un alago espontáneo.

Pero la mayoría de las veces era frustrante, él nunca sabía qué hacer con las reacciones de JiSung. El joven siempre había proclamado lo bien que él y MinHo congeniaban; esa observación había sido confirmada por los miembros también, por lo que MinHo podía suponer que eso era verdad. Más que seguido, incluso, porque él y JiSung actuaban como si fuesen uno. Él podía hablar de lo que sea con él y todo fluía de maravilla, podían tener tontos debates acerca de _qué héroe del anime era mejor, si Luffy o Naruto_ , como conversaciones más serias, como la vez en la que JiSung compartió, en detalle, lo solo que se había sentido cuando fue por primera vez a Malasia, o esa vez en la que MinHo le contó a JiSung cuando casi se había resignado en no ser más que un bailarín de apoyo. Todo venía tan natural para ambos, compartir con el otro, pero al final del día, con toda esa comprensión espontánea que había, MinHo no podía saber si JiSung lo quería también.

Había un par de momentos en los que MinHo creía que sí, momentos en los que JiSung le hacía sentir como que los sentimientos que MinHo portaba desde el día en que se conocieron eran completamente recíprocos. Usualmente se encontraba con JiSung observándolo, y veía la manera en la que sus adorables mejillas de ardillas se sonrojaban y desviaba su mirada, nervioso. Pero luego JiSung actuaba con él de una manera tan fácil y casual, como si ser afectivo con él no fuese la gran cosa -como si no fuera algo especial, y MinHo tenía que recordarse que JiSung lo veía como un hermano mayor al cual admirar y respetar.

Y también tenía que recordarse que, hasta donde sabe, JiSung estaba exclusivamente interesado en las mujeres. No es que él hablase mucho de las idols femeninas, o de las chicas en general -recientemente especialmente-, pero MinHo no podía evitar acumular en ese desinterés un estrés. Considerando sus apretadas agendas, ninguno de ellos realmente tenía el tiempo o el lujo de encapricharse con un romance. (Otra razón por la cual todo ese enamoramiento hacia JiSung era frustrante para MinHo- su tiempo tenía que ser invertido en mejorar sus habilidades como artista, en lugar de sobrepensar su triste enamoramiento hacia su compañero de banda.)

JiSung _si había_ hablado de chicas antes- una vez le contó a MinHo acerca de esa chica en Malasia, cuando estaban en quinto grado. Él le había dado una flor que él había agarrado del jardín de la escuela- en la cual, según JiSung, él piensa ahora que probablemente era marihuana- y entonces procedieron a tomarse de las manos por tres días seguidos, hasta que un chico de sexto grado mostró interés en ella por lo que ‘rompió’ con él. Había sido una linda y graciosa historia que hizo a MinHo querer comprar flores para JiSung solo para que así pudiese sostener _su_ mano por tres días enteros, pero en frente de JiSung, él solo procedió a reír y a burlarse del pobre corazón roto del Bebé Han. También le contó sobre una trainee quien había sido su primer beso -había pasado durante los primeros meses de cuando llegó a la compañía, y nunca oficializaron nada. Prontamente ella se fue, aparentemente, y MinHo solo podía pensar en lo bueno que fue eso porque probablemente habría tenido ataques irracionales de celos cada vez que la vería porque _imagina ser el primer beso de Han JiSung._

JiSung nunca le había dado algún tipo de señal sobre atracción por los varones, pero MinHo no podía culparlo por eso. Aún con su conexión profunda, el mismo MinHo había sido negligente con el descubrimiento de su propia sexualidad. Él no creía que JiSung lo juzgaría por eso, pero tampoco quería sacar provecho de su propia condición y cuestionamiento a conciencia de sus sentimientos por el menor.

En general, esta confusión sobre la forma en que JiSung lo ve ha estado siempre en los pensamientos de MinHo, y este hecho, mezclado con la facilidad irreflexiva que tenía al hablar cuando estaba junto a JiSung, es lo que lo hizo hacer La Pregunta mientras estaban en medio de la filmación del segmento.

“¿Huh?” la genuina inocencia y confusión del rostro de JiSung era de esperarse, y aún en esa situación MinHo se sorprendió de la manera en la que su pecho burbujeó. “¿De qué manera se supone que debería gustarme?”

 _Eres un idiota, Lee MinHo,_ pensó para sí mismo porque JiSung tenía el derecho de estar perturbado. Había solo una manera en la que debía gustarle MinHo, y esa era la manera en la que un-amigo-veía-a-otro-amigo.

“Ninguna…” Y tomó toda su atención en poder producir una risa que no sonase como si le estuviesen quebrando el corazón. Él intentó hacer una broma rápida en su lugar, cantando la letra de la vieja canción de 2PM para hacer el ambiente menos raro.

Tuvo suerte de que JiSung no lo atrapase y que solamente le siguiese la corriente. Ese pequeño momento lo extendieron durante cinco minutos, hasta que el manager les dio la señal de que cambiasen de tema, provocando que solamente riesen más de la situación.

Ese fue el día en el que MinHo decidió que tenía que ser más cuidadoso con JiSung.

,,,

“¿A quién está mensajeando, hyung?” Pregunta JiSung.

Lo había dicho directo al oído de MinHo, tan cerca que su cálido aliento cosquilleó en la sensibilidad de él.

“Nadie quien conozcas,” contestó, moviendo su celular lejos de la vista de JiSung.

“¡No es justo!” JiSung puchereó, moviéndose para alcanzar su vista de la pantalla de MinHo hasta que se rindió y se volvió a sentar, MinHo finalmente se acomodó y dejó ver a JiSung su celular.

“Realmente no lo conoces,” repite, rápidamente mandando el mensaje para salir de la aplicación de KakaoTalk, asegurándose de que JiSung tuviese un vistazo de la conversación que estaba teniendo. “Era uno de mis hyungs de mi antigua academia de baile, “explica de todas maneras, porque JiSung le daba una mirada de total sinceridad. “Me estaba diciendo que nos juntásemos el próximo fin de semana. Se va a enlistar el próximo mes.”

“Oh,” JiSung asintió, entendiendo. “¿E irás?”

MinHo negó con su cabeza, dándole una mirada más a su celular antes de bloquearlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. “Estaremos en Berlín, ¿Recuerdas?”

“Oh, si…” Asintió el otro lentamente. “Si no estuviésemos en Berlín, ¿Irías?”

“Hmmm. Probablemente no iría. Si no estuviésemos en Berlín, estoy seguro de que tendríamos algo que hacer.”

“Bien, ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiese nada?”

MinHo carcajea, porque él podía ver hacia donde JiSung se dirigía. A él le gustaría ir porque ese hyung era muy importante para él, y piensa que sería lindo verlo antes de que él se enlistase en el servicio militar. Ese hyung -Kang JaeSeok- fue alguien quien lo ayudó en muchos aspectos sobre sí mismo, y estos días, él sigue considerando que él ha sido una persona muy influenciadora en su vida.

Pero de nuevo…

“Probablemente no,” admite. “Es tu semana de cumpleaños.” Dice, obviando los hechos. La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de JiSung era casi contagiosa, y MinHo tuvo que morder el interior de sus mejillas para no imitar su reacción. “Y el de Yongbok,” agrega rápidamente. “También es la semana de YongBokie.”

JiSung sigue manteniendo su sonrisa de todas maneras a su vez que se encogía en el asiento abrazando sus piernas. “No se olvide de comprarme un regalo, hyung~”

MinHo ríe. “Tal vez te regale mi completa atención,” comenta, de nuevo centrando su atención a su celular una vez que vibró de nuevo.

Lo revisa, y cuando vuelve a posar su vista en los grandes y brillosos ojos de JiSung, este asiente con intensidad. “¡Lo quiero!”

Él pestañea lentamente, un poco impactado no solo por la extraña cercanía que JiSung tenía contra su rostro, sino también por la manera en la que él había contestado a su inofensiva broma. Las comisuras de los labios del menor curvearon hacia arriba, con una sonrisa tan adorable que hizo que el corazón de MinHo diese un perfecto vuelco de 360 grados.

Tristemente, era curioso encontrarse ahora mensajeándose con JaeSeok , porque MinHo recordaba que una vez, en sus días pasados, él le había dado un irónico consejo. ‘no cagues donde comes’. Había pasado justo antes del tour de Japón de BTS, cuando MinHo se enteró que uno de los bailarines gustaba de él.

Originalmente, él nunca se había sentido atraída a una persona antes, pero había sido la primera vez que un _hombre_ había sentido atracción por él, y MinHo, quien había cuestionado su sexualidad desde la escuela, estuvo tentado.

“Mala idea,” le había dicho JaeSeok; él fue la primera persona a la cual MinHo pudo ser completamente abierto sobre ese tema. “Ya será complicado porque ustedes dos son chicos, y si eso no funciona, arruinarían la química del grupo.” Y eso hacía completo sentido en MinHo. “Somos jóvenes, y tenemos permitido bromear y joder en todas partes, pero no donde trabajas, MinHo. No cagues en donde comes, créeme, porque después terminarás arrepintiéndote.”

Se preguntaba qué le diría su hyung si le hablase sobre JiSung. Probablemente solo escucharía la repetición de ese consejo.

“¿Hyung?” el rostro de JiSung estaba reamente cerca ahora, lo que hizo que los pensamientos de MinHo regresasen de nuevo a la realidad.

“Que mal…”, murmura, mientras desviaba rápidamente su mirada del rostro del chico. “Ya te compré bombas de baño,” agrega, arruinando su regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños con el fin de sonar casual y fuerte para que el otro no escuchase los latidos de su corazón.

Era fácil cuando JiSung era el único nervioso, cuando MinHo tenía el control y JiSung era joven, inocente y obvio. Se preguntaba si JiSung era más consciente ahora, si sabía del efecto que él causaba en MinHo, y que por eso lo provocaba, tratando de adivinar con qué acto podía activar la demencia del mayor.

Pero también deseaba que fuese inocente e inconsciente, de no tener ninguna idea de lo desbordado que se encontraba MinHo cada vez que él hacía algo.

“Oh.” Continuó JiSung sonriendo frente a MinHo. “¡Eso también me gusta!”

E intentó evitar el consistente suspiro que había nacido desde su pecho, todo porque la maldita sonrisa de JiSung. La única conclusión a la que MinHo llegó es que no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

,,,

MinHo finalmente pudo encontrar tiempo para reunirse con JaeSeok cuando las vacaciones llegaron. Ellos no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, pero MinHo supuso que con un par de horas de encuentro eran mucho mejor a que no tener tiempo.

La mayoría del tiempo la pasaron recordando su tiempo juntos. JaeSeok también compartió algunas anécdotas de su alistamiento, pero MinHo nunca encontró la oportunidad (o el coraje) de contarle sobre JiSung. Solo porque, cree él, que no estaba preparado para enfrentar sus sentimientos por el menor en voz alta.

Antes de separarse, JaeSeok le dijo a MinHo que estaba orgulloso de él, y que estaba feliz de que le fuese bien en su vida.

“Tal vez la próxima vez seré bailarín de apoyo para Stray Kids en alguno de sus conciertos,” incluso había bromeado; MinHo rio, pero la idea de verdad no le gustaba. “Sus miembros son lindos,” agregó, tratando de sonar desinteresado, pero MinHo lo conocía lo suficiente para entender el tono de él.

“Seh,” concordó, eligiendo ignorar la mirada de JaeSeok. “Somos un grupo de visuales,” declaró, riendo ante su broma.

“¿Estás teniendo cuidado?” preguntó genuinamente preocupado, que tocó profundamente a MinHo.

“Si, hyung, no se preocupe,” le aseguró al mayor; él no estaba realmente mintiendo. Si, él era lo suficientemente tonto como para desarrollar sentimientos por su compañero de grupo, pero él _era_ cuidadoso. “Me enfoco en el trabajo.”

Y lo hace, en serio. Todos los días hacía un esfuerzo para apaciguar sus sentimientos, y eso funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Algunas veces se distraía, sí, pero cada día que pasaba sin vomitar una confesión era un logro para él.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre estaba en medio de la preparación de una cena. Él se ofreció a ayudar, pero su madre siempre lo molestaba cuando estaba en casa. “Puede que te hayas independizado muy joven, pero en casa eres mi bebé.” Era tonto, pero MinHo no la contradecía porque se sentía bien no ser responsable todo el tiempo.

Como era hijo único, se dedicó a jugar con sus gatos. El tiempo pasaba rápido, y cuando su madre lo llama a él y a su padre para cenar, él ya había tomado más de cien fotografías de Soonie y Doongie.

Él duda en enviárselo a JiSung antes de ir al comedor, pero piensa que ver a Doongie estirado sobre su espalda, con el estómago expuesto de manera adorable, sería un crimen contra la naturaleza no compartirlo. Se conforma con enviarlo al chat grupal de Stray Kids mejor, para dejar su celular en la habitación para ir a cenar con su familia en paz.

Cuando regresa revisa las notificaciones de mensaje en su celular. Algunas eran del chat de Stray Kids, uno en el que Felix llama a Doongie “lindo<3” y otro de HyunJin quien enviaba una fotografía de su perrito durmiendo. MinHo lo tomó como un reto, y rápidamente mandó una vieja foto de sus gatos acurrucándose en sus dormir, para finalmente presionar en el mensaje de JiSung del cual no había leído.

_> >Hyung!, ¿Ese es una foto de Doongie?_

MinHo no puede evitar romper en una sonrisa por el hecho de que JiSung había abierto su chat personal para mandarle un comentario sobre su gato, en lugar de un mensaje en el chat grupal.

_> >¿Tiene algunas nuevas?, estoy aburrido~_

MinHo se ríe de sí mismo; clickea en su galería para escoger fotografías hasta que en su pantalla aparecen esos tres puntos en el chat de JiSung que anunciaban que estaba escribiendo algo.

_> >Lo extraño, hyung. El dormitorio está callado._

MinHo tuvo que aguantar la respiración, porque esas simples palabras de JiSung fueron lo suficiente como para alterar su corazón.

_No está Chan-hyung contigo? <<_

_> >Fuimos de shopping antes, pero ahora está en su estudio._

_> >Estuve también con él ahí, pero me estaba quedando dormido así que me mandó a casa._

_> >¿Cómo está su familia?_

_> >¿A qué hora regresa mañana?;;;;_

Suspiró para sí mismo; era difícil no formar una sonrisa porque se imaginaba a JiSung girando en su cama por lo aburrido que estaba.

_Aún no estoy seguro <<_

Él casi escribe “también te extraño,” porque realmente lo hacía, y no era algo completamente extraño- es decir, era normal echar de menos a alguien con quien pasas mucho tiempo juntos. De alguna manera, en ese momento, se sentía realmente vulnerable. Por lo que en lugar de mandarle ese mensaje, decide mandarle una fotografía de sus gatos, creyendo que eso los distraería y entretendría un rato a JiSung, al menos.

_> >Son muy lindos;;;;;_

_> >Desearía poder jugar con ellos también;;;;;_

Tras ese mensaje MinHo no puede evitar imaginarse a JiSung ahí, con él, pasando las vacaciones juntos con su familia- comiendo la comida de su madre y jugando con sus gatos. Probablemente JiSung disfrutaría eso, cree, y termina bufando al sentir su rostro volverse rojo porque _mierda_ , esos eran _Pensamientos Peligrosos._

_¿Estás teniendo cuidado?_

La pregunta de JaeSeok apareció en su mente haciendo eco. Por más que él intentaba _ser cuidadoso_ , más sentía que se desbordaban sus sentimientos. Era ridículo porque MinHo era un adulto, y a él le gustaba pensar que era lo suficientemente maduro como para controlarse, aun cuando había sentimientos involucrados. Él tenía sus prioridades, _mierda_ , y él sabía mejor que nadie cómo los sentimientos podían arruinar el trabajo duro de alguien.

,,,

“JiSung y tú no se han visto atados por la cadera estos días,” comentó ChangBin casualmente.

MinHo se había dado cuenta que el departamento estaba vacío esa noche cuando apareció ChangBin desde _quién sabe dónde_ , buscando en las despensas desesperadamente algo para comer. Cuando el menor notó que MinHo traía una bolsa de tela con comida que había ido a comprar en la tienda de convivencia de la otra calle, lo asaltó enseguida.

“¿Qué?” Se sorprendió MinHo al ver a ChangBin hurgar en su compra.

“¿En serio compró fideos picantes para comer en la noche?” suspira ChangBin mientras sacude su cabeza en desacuerdo. “Y estoy seguro de que me escuchó, hyung.” Tomó uno de los paquetes antes de sonreírle a MinHo. “Uf, las calorías que trae este paquete, hyung…”

“Okey, antes que todo, yo no me voy a comer todo esto solo,” Agrega rápidamente el mayor, quitando el paquete de ramen de las manos de ChangBin para guardarlo en su bolsa. “He comprado esto para todos, ¡Deberías apreciar mi generosidad, mal agradecido!, y segundo, _¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_ ”

ChangBin se encoge de hombros simplemente. “Normalmente siempre llevas a JiSung con usted cuando va a comprar a la tienda de convivencia.”

No estaba equivocado, pero MinHo no iba a admitir que no-invitar a JiSung había sido un gran esfuerzo. “Estaba ocupado viendo películas con HyunJin y JeongIn,” explica; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ChangBin. “Además, quiero pasar tiempo con nuestro pequeño ChangBinnie~”, molesta.

ChangBin se quejó cuando MinHo comenzó a palmearle la cabeza, pero no hizo un ademán de alejarse. “¡Deténgase!”

Eso es lo que a MinHo le gustaba del menor; él era fácil y relajado. MinHo podía molestarlo, y él solamente se reiría y haría más bromas. MinHo podía ser juguetón con él sin sentir esa presión en su pecho.

“Como sea,” cambia de tema ChangBin. “En serio, hyung, ¿Pasó algo con JiSung?”

MinHo le entregó una mirada antes de sacar una botella de té helado y sentarse en el comedor instantáneo que tenían en la cocina. “No sé de qué hablas,” contesta, fingiendo inocencia mientras bebía. No es como si hubiese discutido o separado de JiSung, solamente quería pretender que lo que decía ChangBin era una suposición falsa. MinHo solo había hecho un minucioso cálculo en su cabeza sobre la cantidad de tiempo que debía distribuir con los demás miembros en vez de estar siempre con JiSung.

“Tal como dije, ya no se ven como hermanos siameses,” repite, en un tono calmado mientras se sentaba frente a MinHo.

“Sigo sin entender”, contesta, teniendo cuidado en no sonar realmente comprensivo. “¿Se supone que debo estar siempre con él?”

Y la verdad es que no, esa era la cosa. Él estaba en un grupo con otros siete chicos más, y solo porque todo era más fácil y entretenido con JiSung, no significaba que no podía pasar tiempo en privado con los otros miembros.

Eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

ChangBin suspira, echándose sobre la mesa como si toda esa situación lo agobiase más a él que a MinHo. “Si, tiene razón, ¡Pero no me refiero a eso, hyung!”” argumenta con una risa.

“Espera-” MinHo detiene su fingido trago de agua para mirar al chico. “¿Acaso JiSung te dijo algo? ¿Es por eso de que preguntas?”

“¿Qué-?” y ChangBin se rio, o sea, _realmente rio_ a carcajada limpia, y MinHo no podía sentir más que sus orejas incendiarse. Aun así pretendió que no pasaba nada. “Hyung, no. Es solo mi observación.” Y agregó en seguida: “No se preocupe.”

“Hmmm, está bien…” es lo único que puede decir MinHo. Se siente en parte decepcionado, y también frustrado porque se supone que no debía sentirse molesto de que a JiSung no le afectase de que MinHo lo estuviese alejando.

Le dio otro trago a su botella y le ofreció cortésmente a ChangBin, quien negó.

“¿No?” Pero aun preguntando, MinHo notó su propio error. Es algo que usualmente hacía con JiSung cuando se sentaban en el comedor a conversar de cualquier cosa; beber de la botella compartida porque, de alguna forma, era más…¿Dinámico?

“Es solo que prefiero el agua de limón, eso es todo.” Murmura ChangBin, pero de igual manera toma un trago de la botella. “¿A ti y a JiSung les gusta?”

MinHo rechinó sus dientes ante otra mención del menor, pero solo se encoge de hombros antes de asentir.

“¿Tú sabías que él se refiere a ti como su _alma gemela_?”

En ese instante MinHo había agradecido haber tragado porque probablemente, si hubiese tenido el trago en su boca, probablemente habría escupido directamente sobre la mesa y ChangBin. “Lo escribió en la cara de Two Kids Room para mí,” contestó casualmente.

“No, me refiero-él realmente lo ha dicho. Me lo ha dicho. En voz alta,” dice ChangBin, mirando directamente a MinHo como si intentase medir la reacción del mayor, antes de agregar, “Sin las cámaras.”

“Oh, ¿Sí?”, pregunta pretendiendo beber más del té. Intentaba verse lo suficientemente desinteresado, solo para que ChangBin no notase lo afectado que se encontraba ante eso. “Creo que estuvo leyendo mucho sobre almas gemelas _o lo que sea_ estos últimos días. Para inspiración lírica.”

‘Estos días’ era un poco exagerado- habían pasado _meses_ desde la primera y última vez que JiSung le preguntó sobre las almas gemelas y si creía en el concepto, pero él no quería que ChangBin trajese el tema de nuevo cuando ese tema estuvo volviendo literalmente loco a MinHo.

“¿Sí?, le pregunté sobre a qué se refería con todo eso, y él contestó que las almas gemelas eran las piezas perdidas de uno,” explicó ChangBin. “Creo que él te considera alguien importante.” Ríe. “Lo que quiero decir es que- tú lo completas, pero eso es algo…” Él intenta decir algo sin hablar para completar la oración, y MinHo no lo presiona.

“Estoy seguro de que todos los miembros son importantes para él,” apunta MinHo.

“Si, pero él no nos llama a todos sus _almas gemelas_ ,” murmuró, casi inaudible.

MinHo fingió ignorancia simplemente.

,,,

“Tengo hambre,” JiSung puchereó, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a MinHo y automáticamente abrazó al mayor por los hombros.

“Ve a comer,” contestó MinHo, no realmente leyendo el libro del cual fingía leer; lo había adquirido en la tienda del aeropuerto hace un tiempo atrás, pero realmente no tenía tiempo para leer. “Creo que quedan alitas de pollo que compró Chan-hyung ayer.”

“ _Nope_ , creo que Bin-hyung y el manager Kim se las comieron esta mañana.” Responde, asomándose para poder leer el título del libro que MinHo sostenía- aunque no se veía particularmente interesado, en realidad. “Además, tengo antojo de carne. Costillas…” divagó, para palmear la rodilla de MinHo con la suya. “Oh, tengo cupones de descuento en el restaurante de carne que nos gusta.”

ChangBin, quien estaba sentado en el suelo a unos metros más allá de ellos, desvió su vista de su celular para entregarle una mirada curiosa a MinHo solo para saber cómo lidiaría con ello. Era molesto, porque él no creía que ir a comer con JiSung era algún tipo de espectáculo, pero eso no detuvo a ChangBin de observar a ambos esperando a que _algo_ sucediera.

Era molesto porque MinHo no había comido en todo el día, y la mención de su restaurante favorito lo puso más hambriento todavía. Pero él y JiSung ya habían pasado tiempo juntos la noche anterior, yendo a cenar y pasando tiempo de calidad juntos antes de presentarse en el ensayo nocturno. Pasar más tiempo privado, de uno-a-uno con JiSung sería improductivo y contraproducente a su meta de disminución de tiempo a solas con el menor.

ChangBin casi lanzó una carcajada por el rostro de MinHo, pero este lo ignoró por completo. “HyunJin y yo quedamos en trabajar en una coreografía juntos,” terminó por responderle a JiSung, girando la página de su libro aun cuando no recordaba ni una página de lo leído.

“¿Qué no iban a hacer eso a las cinco de la tarde?” pregunta ChangBin con falsa inocencia. “Me lo dijo HyunJin,” agregó como excusa.

“¡Genial!” exclamó JiSung, jalando ahora de la manga de MinHo. “A esa hora con Binnie-hyung iremos al estudio de Chan-hyung de todas maneras.” Y de una manera adorable hizo un puchero, y _santo Dios_ , MinHo se preguntaba si JiSung sabía que cada vez que hacía esa expresión él estaba imposibilitado en negarle algo. “Vamos, hyung~”

MinHo soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a ChangBin. “¿Quieres venir?”, asumió que si salía de nuevo con JiSung, y traía a otro miembro consigo, no contaría como tiempo de calidad privada con JiSung.

“ _Nah_ …” respondió el otro rápidamente; le dio una sonrisa traviesa y MinHo tuvo ganas de golpearle el rostro. “Ya comí, además, me encontraré con HyunJin en media hora. Quiere practicar en su rap antes de la grabación de mañana.”

MinHo frunció sus labios porque él buscaba de una u otra forma que MinHo y JiSung pasasen tiempos solos.

JiSung seguía mirándolo, con sus ojos saltones y brillosos.

Y entonces, SeungMin apareció en la habitación, y MinHo rápidamente lo llamó.

“¡SeungMinnie! ¿Quieres ir a comer carne?”

“¡Tengo cupones!” avisa JiSung.

Ante eso, SeungMin pareció realmente tentado a la idea. “¿Quién viene?”

MinHo se encogió de hombros mientras JiSung contestaba felizmente, “MinHo-hyung y yo”

“¡¿Solo ustedes dos?!” SeungMin hizo una expresión que mezclaba la burla y el horror. “Olvídenlo. Tengo mucha tarea de la escuela, de todas maneras.”

JiSung se vio confundido ante el rechazo de SeungMin, y le gritó al verlo dirigirse a su habitación. “Espera, ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con _solo ustedes dos_?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en nosotros dos?!”

“Oh, no lo sé- tal vez es la manera en la que ambos se olvidan de que están con más gente, cada vez que salen en grupos de tres o cuatro,” contestó ChangBin, a su vez que se levantaba del suelo -presuntamente para ir a buscar a HyunJin.

“Oye, ¡Eso no es verdad!” le discutió el menor, y se giró hacia MinHo, claramente molesto por la acusación. MinHo no puede evitar pensar en cuantas ganas tenía de besar el rostro molesto de JiSung. “Eso no es verdad, ¿Cierto, hyung?”

“No lo es,” concordó MinHo sin mucho pensarlo, suspirando y consolando a JiSung con palmadas en su nuca. “Vamos,” agregó, rindiéndose y levantándose del sofá. “Carne de cupones suena bien.”

Suerte para MinHo (o tal vez no, dependiendo de cómo quiera percibirlo), él y JiSung se encontraron con Chan y Felix camino para allá, y ambos fácilmente accedieron en unirse al grupo para almorzar.

Entre los cuatro, y gracias a los cupones de JiSung, pudieron ordenar un montón de carne. Tal vez no era la mejor idea, considerando de que estaban en medio de la preparación de un comeback, y las grabaciones y sesiones de fotos venían ya la próxima semana.

“Solo hay que estar más tiempo en el gym,” declara JiSung, riendo mientras palmeaba el estómago hinchado de MinHo.

“Obvio, porque tú eres una persona muy disciplinada con el gimnasio”, se burló MinHo.

JiSung ríe mientras fingía sentirse ofendido. “¡Lo he sido, hyung! Solo espere y vea”

Era la presencia de Chan y Felix lo que permitió a MinHo ser consciente de cuánta atención le prestaba a JiSung en ese momento. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho ChangBin antes -lo de olvidarse del resto del mundo cuando estaban juntos- hasta que se encontró con el mismo ChangBin, cruzando la puerta del restaurante, acompañado de HyunJin.

Y la situación fue peor cuando se sorprendió tras ser alimentado por JiSung con carne y lechuga revuelta, aplastada por los palillos. Casi se atoró, también, gracias a la mirada que ChangBin le había dado. Antes habría estado agradecido con ChangBin de no presionarle sobre JiSung, pero ahora se comía sus palabras -literalmente-.

Cuando JiSung notó que MinHo se había atorado, automáticamente golpeó su espalda para ayudarlo, entre carcajadas. Ninguna de esas cosas -el que lo alimentase y palmease su espalda entre risas era realmente la gran cosa; normalmente ese tipo de favores eran normales y casuales entre los demás miembros, lo que hizo a MinHo caer en cuenta de que todas las acciones que antes hacía con JiSung le comenzaron a venir en su contra, y ya no sabía que hacer o sentir al respecto.

“¿Está bien, hyung?” pregunta ChangBin, pero MinHo decidió ignorarlo.

“Solo siéntense y coman,” demandó, viendo como sus dos menores hacían caso.

“Si, ¡Coman harto!” alegró JiSung. “¡Tengo cupones!” exclamó, _de nuevo_ , causando que el resto de los miembros estallasen en carcajadas.

MinHo, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio evitando a que una sonrisa se cruzase por su rostro; sin embargo, sus ojos terminaron traicionándolo de todas maneras.

,,,

Algunas veces, MinHo miraba hacia su pasado para saber el momento exacto en el que había perdido su corazón. Para adivinar el momento exacto en el cual decidió entregárselo a Han JiSung.

Creía que tal vez fue durante la filmación del reality, cuando estaban presentando por primera vez _Hellevator_ al CEO de su compañía y JiSung le tomó gentilmente la mano para poder calmar a MinHo. Había sido más que un apoyo -incluso había sido más que ingenuidad por parte de JiSung cuando este ofreció su ayuda en silencio para marcar el tiempo contra la palma de MinHo-. La importancia de ese momento para MinHo fue por la manera en la que _él_ se _sintió_ , y asumió que _siempre_ se sentiría así; ese momento significante que transformó un camino hacia en dirección a sus sentimientos por MinHo.

Recuerda vívidamente cómo Park JinYoung cambió sus líneas a último momento, y también recuerda como él mismo había accedido cuando su voz no era más que temblores, porque el miedo de fallar en algo que no tenía experiencia lo había superado. MinHo recuerda esa experiencia como si hubiese pasado toda una vida antes de llegar a ese momento; MinHo vivió toda esa vida construyendo sentimientos por JiSung.

Había días donde él aceptaba que así tenían que suceder las cosas, y él estaba de acuerdo con dejar ese recuerdo en lo más fondo de su memoria.

Pero también había días donde él creía – o tal vez era un singular momento de su vida. Días en los que creía que tal vez en realidad todo era una acumulación de momentos entre ellos dos, todos en los que JiSung demostraba el buen dúo que ambos hacían, y eso es lo que hacía todo complicado. Es difícil evitar emociones en memorias donde abundaban sus recuerdos con el chico.

¿Qué es lo que el chico decía sobre almas gemelas? Acerca de cómo cuando estabas con tu otra mitad, ellos te hacían sentir como si fuesen uno- como si estuvieras _completo._

Hace un año atrás, él podría llamar _mierda_ a todo ese concepto de almas gemelas. Una persona podía sentirse completa de manera independiente- y él sigue pensando en eso; él se siente completo estando solo. Funcionaba bien solo, excepto por la diferencia de que ahora, con JiSung, se sentía otro tipo de _completo_. Es como si antes, él solamente fuese el borrador de un dibujo a lápiz grafito, un dibujo con una historia por si sola, pero JiSung era esas líneas de tinta en el dibujo, dándole mayor profundidad y sombra, completando la imagen de la misma manera en la que JiSung lo completaba, haciendo que cada parte de él cobrase sentido.

Cuando llegaba a conclusiones como esas, solamente se rendía. Él nunca pensó en sí mismo como un romántico, pero estos días todas las ideas maravillosas de las almas gemelas y JiSung solamente provocaban que él pensase que todo aplicaba bastante bien.

Compartir habitación con otras tres personas significaba que realmente no tenías mucha privacidad, pero todos se aseguraban de respetar los espacios privados de cada uno. MinHo había colocado una cortina oscura en su parte de la litera inferior para tener un poco de privacidad cada vez que la cerraba, para que así todos supiesen que no tenían que molestarlo.

Todos excepto JiSung, porque él es JiSung y aparentemente no tiene miedo de nada de lo que provenga de MinHo.

“Hola.” Le saluda mientras abría la cortina de la litera.

MinHo, cuyos ojos estaban adaptados a la oscuridad, terminó achicando sus ojos cuando la luz de la habitación entró abruptamente a su campo de visión

“¿Qué mier--?” Se quejó, mientras el celular hacía un ruido que avisaba que había perdido el juego que estaba jugando.

“Oops, lo siento,” se disculpa el menor, pasando su sonrisa arrogante a una vergonzosa. “¿Puedo dormir con usted aquí, hyung? Hace un poco de frío y SeungMin no me deja encender el calefactor.”

MinHo suspira. “¿Importaría si dijese que no?”

“Bueno~” JiSung frunce los labios haciendo que su expresión hace que MinHo se cuestione si lo ama o lo odia.

“Bien,” accede, pretendiendo estar exasperado aun cuando ya se había arrinconado contra la pared para que JiSung tuviese espacio junto a él. “Eres insufrible.”

“Pero me ama, ¿No?” Se burla con confianza.

“Solo cierra la cortina,” es todo lo que MinHo responde. “Mucha luz.”

JiSung le hace caso, y sin ningún vacile se acomoda y se acurruca junto al lado de MinHo.

“Hyung…” susurra; MinHo hace el intento de seguir jugando, pero ahora que JiSung comenzó a hablar, él dudó que podría terminar el nivel. “Su cumpleaños será pronto, ¿Hay algo que usted quiera?”

MinHo ríe. “Espera, mi cumpleaños es en tres días, ¿Y aún no me compras nada?”

“¡Hemos estado muy ocupados!” se defiende el menor; tenía razón, obviamente. Junto con el cumpleaños de MinHo también liberarían el nuevo mini álbum. Lo que significaba que comenzaba otro ciclo de promociones. La única razón por la que estaban en casa esa noche en vez de la sala de prácticas es porque madrugaron para grabar un par de cosas, y su día no fue más que tormentosamente largo.

“Yo tenía tu regalo semanas antes de tu cumpleaños,” le recrimina el mayor, y aún en la oscuridad, MinHo podía notar el rostro de culpabilidad de JiSung.

“Vamos, hyung…” ruega suavemente, mientras se acurruca contra el hombro del mayor. “Dígame lo que quiere…”

“Paz y tranquilidad,” demanda MinHo, haciendo que JiSung conteste con un bufido.

“Vale.” Dice el chico. “¿Dónde puedo comprarlo?”

La manera en la que JiSung le sigue el juego hace que MinHo carcajee, ambos intentaron entre evitar las risas y hacerse callar para no meter tanto ruido.

“No tienes que darme un regalo, JiSungie,” le dice MinHo con suavidad, una vez que recuperó el aliento. “Como dijiste, hemos estado ocupados. Mi cumpleaños debe ser las últimas de tus prioridades.”

“Pero realmente quiero darle algo,” insiste. “Le prometo que le regalaré algo, aun cuando llegue tarde.”

“Claro…” Termina accediendo el mayor, moviendo su celular bajo la almohada para poder cambiar de lugar y así quedar cara a cara con JiSung.

Su corazón latía rápidamente de nuevo, pero a este punto él ya estaba acostumbrado. Él no podía obligar a sus sentimientos a _no sentir_ por él, ni alejarse de JiSung, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería… _dejarlos ser._ Si él no sabía qué hacer, entonces no haría nada.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sus sentimientos estaban desbordándose un poco, porque el rostro de JiSung estaba muy cerca con el suyo, y WooJin dormía en la cama de arriba dándole la alusión de que estaban solos. Él realmente, realmente quería moverse, solo un centímetro y sus labios colisionarían, y ahora él solamente podía pensar en eso, en cómo se sentirían y sabrían.

“¿Hyung?” JiSung interrumpe su peligrosa ensoñación, y MinHo responde con un sonido, levantando su mano para acariciar los cabellos del menor.

“¿Qué sucede, JiSungie?”

JiSung se acurruca ante el tacto, y MinHo intenta no sentir ternura por la actitud del menor.

“HyunJin y yo estuvimos hablando antes.”

“¿Si? ¿Sobre qué?”

“Solo…de lo mucho que hemos cambiado desde que hemos debutado.” Hay un tono melancólico en su voz que hace a MinHo sentirse protector, moviendo su mano de los cabellos del chico hasta su cintura.

“No creo que alguno de nosotros seamos los mismos de hace un año atrás, JiSungie,” apunta MinHo. Un año no se siente tanto, pero él estaba seguro de que ninguno de los miembros de Stray Kids es el mismo que de ese entonces.

“Definitivamente,” concuerda con un pequeño asentimiento. Él cambia de lugar para poder recostarse sobre su espalda, y esta vez MinHo logra rodear todo el torso de JiSung con su brazo, logrando que sea más fácil acercarlo. “MinHo-hyung, gracias.”

“¿Hm?” El mayor estaba confundido. “¿Es porque te dejé dormir aquí?”

“Si, por eso,” ríe suavemente el otro, “pero también porque me ayudaste a madurar.”

Ahora MinHo estaba más confundido. “¿Realmente no lo hice?”, JiSung se veía ciertamente más cómodo en su propia piel ahora, y ahora actuaba menos como si llevase una fuerte carga sobre sus hombros; MinHo también había escuchado que JiSung era incluso peor antes, una completa figura de un adolescente ególatra-, pero él asume que el tiempo ha sido un gran factor, sinceramente. Nada relacionado con él. “No más de lo que el grupo ha hecho,” agrega en voz alta un segundo después, porque él supone que todos en el equipo han impactado de alguna u otra forma en el crecimiento de cada uno.

“Por supuesto que lo hizo, hyung. Me hizo sentir como si alguien realmente me entendiera- nunca me hizo sentir que tenía que probarle algo porque encajamos tan bien, y fue tan rápido, y todo lo que necesitaba era alguien con quien podía ser yo mismo. Y-” JiSung estancó su respiración por un momento, y MinHo automáticamente acaricia su cintura cuando eso pasa. “Eso fue algo realmente importante para mí, hyung. Porque su simple presencia me hacía sentir que estaba bien bajar mi guardia- y eso fue lo que me ayudó a conocer las perspectivas de las demás personas. Aprendí que no todo es acerca de mí.” Ríe, viéndose notoriamente avergonzado cuando gira para presionar su mejilla contra el brazo de MinHo que viajaba bajo su cabeza.

MinHo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato; se permitió digerir las palabras de JiSung, sintiéndose un poco ridículo el cómo él podía entender al menor.

“Tú también me ayudaste mucho, ¿Sabes?” murmura, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado.

“¿A qué se refiere, hyung?”

Sonaba tan desconcertado que era casi divertido. JiSung solamente había explicado con detalle el cómo MinHo lo había ayudado, y ahora él se sorprendía por la idea de que hacía a MinHo sentirse de la misma manera que él.

“¿Crees que es fácil ser el chico nuevo e inmediatamente verte involucrado en un equipo de nueve?” MinHo suspira.

JiSung sonríe y lo molesta con gentileza. “Lo hizo ver fácil, hyung. No le importó ser raro, solamente cavó su lugar en el grupo para usted. Siempre lo consideré admirable.”

“Sé que los otros miembros me encontraron raro por eso.”

“Yo no. Me gusta mucho eso de usted, hyung.”

“Y es por eso por lo que yo—” _te amo_ , iba a agregar, y pudo haber sido un error. Una simple y dulce palabra dicha con cariño hacia otro miembro del equipo. Pero MinHo aguantó su lengua, porque en ese momento, él comprendió que significaba mucho más que eso, y el miedo y la ansiedad de pronunciarlo le hizo sentir aterrado. Una cosa es tener un enamoramiento superfluo en JiSung, y otra cosa es sentir esas palabras tan temibles.

“¿Por lo que tú…?” JiSung baja su mano hacia su cintura para tomar la mano de MinHo con la suya, llamando la atención para que regresase de sus pensamientos.

Él no podía lidiar con eso aún, no cuando JiSung estaba a su lado, siendo dulce y amable. MinHo quería disfrutar ese momento, al menos por ahora.

“Me refiero a que- es por eso por lo que yo también estoy agradecido contigo, JiSung,” murmura finalmente, desviando todos sus pensamientos para enfocarse en la conversación. “Me haces sentir cómodo, bienvenido, libre para ser yo mismo. Me gané al resto de los chicos con el tiempo, pero fue mucho más sencillo porque tú estuviste conmigo desde el principio.”

“Es porque pensé que era interesante,” JiSung dijo, con un extraño sonido nasal, causando que MinHo riese. “Sabes, hyung, siempre te has visto temple ante el resto. Incluso cuando te—” Incluso ahora, a JiSung le costaba decir la palabra, “Eliminado, te mantuviste sonriendo y haciendo chistes para romper el ambiente.”

“JiSung” MinHo inhaló con profundidad; el hecho de verse vulnerable le alteraba, pero era _JiSung,_ así que a pesar de que MinHo se encontraba reacio a reaccionar tan débil, se dejó ser. “Había sido _eliminado_. Por supuesto que estaba molesto y triste. Pasé semanas creyendo que no era suficiente- incluso luego de que PD-nim nos dijo que debutaríamos los nueve miembros, yo sentía que había sido un error, y que pronto llegaría el día en el que todos se darían cuenta de ello.”

JiSung giró una vez más, para esta vez verlo directamente a los ojos. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de MinHo en un cómodo abrazo, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de MinHo, y tomando un profundo respiro antes de contestar.

“Hyung, eso lo sé _ahora._ Quiero decir, lo entiendo ahora porque aprendí a ver a través de mi y entender mis propios sentimientos,” JiSung hizo una pausa, vacilando. “Y me gusta pensar que ahora lo conozco mejor de lo que hacía antes. Le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando está molesto- y le sucede seguido, se culpa, rompe en bromas y eleva sus murallas defensivas para no expresarlos.” Asombraba a MinHo el cómo JiSung lo observaba, pero, de nuevo, eso solo reafirmaba cuanta complicidad tenían entre los dos. “Yo fui así, hyung,” aclara el menor. “Excepto que no rompo en bromas, solamente alejo e insulto a todos.” Dice lo último con un tono bromista.

“Al menos ahora eres consciente de eso, y ya no haces eso.”

“Lo sé-” JiSung se aparta, solo un poco, e incluso en la oscuridad, MinHo podía decir que el más joven le sonreía. “Lo cual me lleva a mi punto original- _gracias_ , hyung. Por ser tú.”

MinHo ríe en silencio; el sentimiento que anteriormente había empujado hacia el fondo de su corazón por JiSung volvieron a emerger con más fuerza- a excepción de, en vez de aclamar atención, estos presionaban tan fuerte en su corazón que MinHo creía que iba a explotar.

Estrujó a JiSung entre sus brazos, y se recuerda a si mismo de si quiere mantener ese cariño y amor entre sus brazos, no podía emerger sus emociones.

“Gracias, JiSung,” susurró con calma, su agarre en el menor perdió un poco de fuerza una vez que exhaló su aire. “Gracias. Por ser _tú_.”

,,,

“Hey, Bin, ¿Quieres caminar a casa en lugar de tomar un taxi?”

La sugerencia dejó a ChangBin marcando ocupado, mirándolo como si a MinHo le hubiese emergido un tercer ojo en su frente, y eso le hace reír.

“Hyung, acabamos de pasar dos _malditas_ horas en el gimnasio,” se queja el menor. “Y tendremos práctica a la noche, no creo que sea eficiente cansarnos de más.”

Tenía razón, los músculos de MinHo estaban tan adoloridos tras la sesión de ejercio de esa tarde, pero él no quería realmente llegar al dormitorio, aún.

“¿Quieres ir a comer algo, entonces?”

“Estamos en dieta, hyung, y son casi las ocho.”

“¿Café?” sugiere MinHo otra vez, mostrando levemente el nivel de desesperación que no lo caracterizaba. ChangBin levantó una ceja ante la extrañeza de su mayor.

“¿Hay algo en tu mente?”

MinHo contestó con una encogida de hombros.

“¿Qué hay del café que está--?” MinHo estaba ya asintiendo antes de que ChangBin terminase de decir la sugerencia; prefería hablar en algún lugar donde no estuviesen los miembros rondando o molestándolos. ChangBin suspiró, y asintió con el agrado que hacía entender a MinHo. “¿Qué hay del Starbucks de la otra calle?”

MinHo asintió, aliviado. Dudaba que algún miembro fuese a pasear por ahí después del gimnasio.

Después de que ambos ordenases sus usuales tragos (un _Iced Americano_ para MinHo y un _Strawberrt smoothie_ para ChangBin), tuvieron suerte de encontrarse dos asientos vacíos en la esquina de la cafetería para desviar la atención.

“Escupe.” Demanda ChangBin, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

MinHo tomó un largo sorbido de su trago, aun cuando él había sido el que había solicitado la conversación, se sentía acomplejado. Él deseaba poder expresar sus emociones fácilmente, pero él sabía que sería mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba.

“Binnie,” comienza, “Cuando fuiste aprendiz, ¿Te gustó alguien? O, en realidad, ¿Saliste con alguien?”

ChangBin lo miró con sorpresa ante la pregunta, y MinHo no podía en realidad culparlo, porque realmente no sabía cómo comenzar con esa conversación.

“Bueno, eso fue…espontáneo,” comenta ChangBin.

“Lo es, ¿Cierto?” MinHo chisteó. “Mi siguiente pregunta es… ¿Estarías con alguien de tu misma…” pausó por un seguido antes de continuar con la pregunta, solo por seguridad, “¿empresa?”

ChangBin seguía entregándole esa extraña mirada, pero MinHo lo ignoró; además, extraña no significaba necesariamente que fuese negativa.

“Si _hubo_ alguien,” dijo ChangBin, con un tono curioso. MinHo agradeció de que el otro no bromease respecto a eso; ya era lo suficientemente difícil en mantener la conversación con alguien menor sin que este se burlase. “Fue antes de que ingresara a JYPE. Fue un poco tonto, creo. Éramos muy jóvenes, fue en nuestro primer año de secundaria. Pero, sí. Me gustaba ella, y nos volvimos cercanos porque tomábamos el mismo bus a casa.”

“¿Estuvieron juntos?”

“No oficialmente,” ChangBin respondió. “Pero fuimos… _algo_. Aunque fue corto porque después me convertí en aprendiz.”

“¿Qué tanto te gustaba?”

“Aparentemente no lo suficiente como para seguir viéndonos,” contestó junto a un suspiro. Miró a MinHo por extensos seguros, antes de sacudir su cabeza y preguntar, “Así que, alguien de JYP, ¿Uh?” MinHo se encogió de hombros y movió su mirada hacia su vaso, no realmente dándole a ChangBin una respuesta verbal. “¿Ya están juntos?”

Esta vez MinHo negó. “No es solo _alguien_ de JYP,” murmuró, esta vez manteniendo su mirada en los ojos del menor hasta que ChangBin entendió a lo que se refería; MinHo no pudo seguir mirándolo después de eso, en especial cuando escuchó al menor soltar un suave _oh_ junto a su aliento. No debería sorprenderle la velocidad en la que ChangBin hacía comprendido eso- de hecho, ni siquiera estaría sorprendido si ChangBin lo sabía desde antes, basado en sus sutiles burlas que le hacía a MinHo respecto a JiSung de vez en cuando.

“¿Al menos sabe cómo te sientes?”

“Uno de mis hyungs me dijo que no debía cagar en donde comía,” cuenta MinHo, sintiendo la necesidad inminente de explicar su cobardía. “Me dijo que desarrollar un romance en el lugar de trabajo nunca era una buena idea, y que te arrepentirás hasta el final.”

“Es un buen consejo, en realidad.” Por alguna razón, ChangBin concordaba con los dichos de su mayor, causando que MinHo se sintiese un tanto frustrado- pero, en verdad, ¿Qué esperaba que ChangBin dijera? Tenía razón, sonaba un consejo bastante solido del cual terminarían considerando a MinHo tonto por desobedecerlo. “Pero,” ChangBin continuó de todas maneras, sorprendiendo a MinHo, “eso no significa que sea ajustable para todos.”

“¿Estás intentando decir que debería--?” Quería mantener su tono ligero, como si estuviese bromeando, pero ChangBin le interrumpió de todas maneras.

“No le estoy diciendo que vaya a por ello, hyung- considerando lo que hacemos, eso sería jugar con fuego, y estoy seguro de que usted lo sabe. El punto que intento hacer aquí es que, usted es adulto, y usted sabe que las decisiones que hará lo afectarán de alguna u otra manera, a usted y a la gente alrededor.” ChangBin suspira. “No es como si pudiese decirle qué hacer. Usted es mayor que yo, y usted sabe lo que está haciendo. No cae en mi- ni en nadie en realidad, para impedirle que lo haga, y tampoco cae ni en mi ni en nadie más para darle permiso para hacer lo que quiera, de todas maneras. Y para al final del día, usted tiene que confiar en sí mismo, y en su propia habilidad de solucionar los problemas, sean buenos _y_ malos.”

,,,

Dos de ellos debían estar en la cama a esas alturas de la noche, durmiendo, tal y como el resto de los miembros. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y no habían regresado al dormitorio hasta pasada de la media noche gracias al ensayo _full-time_ junto a un ensayo de presentación para un show musical que había comenzado muy temprano esa mañana, seguido por un evento de fans antes de la tarde, y eventualmente terminar el agotador día con una sesión fotográfica nocturna.

Todo el mundo estaba en su derecho de estar cansado, lo cual hizo que todo el mundo una vez que llegaron al departamento, se lavaron rápidamente para irse a acostar. JiSung y MinHo, sin embargo, decidieron estar en el living luego de que todos hubiesen apagado las luces, apegados al otro para poder ver con mayor comodidad la pantalla del iPad y ver un par de capítulos del drama que habían comenzado esa mañana.

Estaban en la mitad de un episodio cuando JiSung, de manera espontánea, le preguntó a MinHo:

“¿Alguna vez ha besado a alguien, hyung?”

“¡¿Qué?!” MinHo graznó; más que por el hecho de que la pregunta le había sorprendido, él realmente no podía creer el _por qué_ o _cómo_ JiSung llegó a pensar que él realmente no había besado a alguien. “¿Acaso me veo como si nunca--” pausó el drama que estaban viendo para girarse a su amigo; un vago recuerdo se posó en su memoria y sacudió su cabeza. “De hecho, tengo el recuerdo de haberte contado mi primer beso…”

Tenía catorce años, y era verano; su vecina tenía una nieta de quince años con quienes acostumbraba a toparse después de clases. Ella y MinHo se habían hecho cercanos en esas tres semanas de vacaciones, y justo antes de que ella regresase a su casa en Daegu, MinHo le había preguntado, entre sonrojos y tartamudeos infantiles, si podía besarla.

Él estaba seguro de haberle contado eso a JiSung.

“Oh, lo siento,” contesta el menor, dejando aún más sorprendido a MinHo. “Me di a entender mal- quiero decir, ¿Alguna vez a besado a un _chico_?”

Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba en _shock._ Parpadeó rápidamente, sin saber qué contestarle al otro.

“Quiero decir—” JiSung se removió un poco incómodo; parecía estar consciente de la expresión que tenía MinHo. “Usted- hyung, usted está abierto a la idea de los chicos, ¿Cierto?”

“Uh…” MinHo no recordaba haberle contado alguna historia específica a JiSung para que él llegase con esa conclusión; no se sentía correcto negarlo ahora, en verdad, por lo que se dedicó a mantenerse en silencio.

“Oh. Quiero decir, lo siento si asumí mal,” rápidamente se disculpa JiSung, pero había algo en su expresión que le daba a entender que no asumía _realmente mal._ “Quiero decir, por lo que a veces cuentas…”

“¿Por qué quieres saber eso?” Eventualmente pregunta MinHo. La respuesta de la original pregunta es, por supuesto, MinHo lo ha hecho. No es como si tuviese una vasta experiencia -con alguien de su mismo u opuesto sexo- pero el tiempo entre la graduación de su escuela y su afiliación con la JYPE fue un tiempo bien invertido, para ser honesto.

“Yo…” JiSung abre su boca para cerrarla de nuevo y repensar la respuesta que le daría. Dobla su cuello hacia un lado, exhalando en silencio mientras miraba intensamente a MinHo.

Podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de JiSung moviéndose para comprender la situación, pero seguía sin alcanzarlo.

“Si, tú,” se burla MinHo con un sutil tono, finalmente apartándose de la mirada de JiSung. Hay una extraña tensión formándose entre los dos que lo hacía sentir extrañamente incómodo; movió su mano para apretar el _play_ para seguir viendo el drama. Excepto que esta vez sus dedos no alcanzaron a llegar al iPad apoyado en la mesa de café, porque JiSung los había alcanzado con _sus_ propios dedos para enrollarlos alrededor de la muñeca de MinHo.

Giró su rostro hacia JiSung nuevamente, a punto de preguntar qué necesitaba, pero encontró el rostro de JiSung cerca al suyo. MinHo debería estar acostumbrado a eso, considerando que siempre han tenido ese tipo de dinámica para burlar y poner nervioso al otro, pero este momento en particular se sentía diferente. Él respira lento, pestañea con cuidado, sus ojos viajan tranquilamente hacia la boca de JiSung antes de subirlo hacia sus ojos; estaban brillando de una manera curiosa, pero MinHo no puede recordar nada más porque fue eclipsado por la calmada sonrisa que JiSung le dio antes de plantar sus labios con los de él.

Con sorpresa, MinHo casi empujó a JiSung por instinto, pero la mano de JiSung dejó su muñeca para ubicarla junto al cuello de él; un gesto tan simple, pero que permitió MinHo relajarse durante el beso, y tan pronto como sus propios labios lograron hacerse espacio entre la boca de JiSung, su propia lengua se asomó para acariciar el labio inferior de JiSung antes de desplazarse hacia el interior.

Era un tanto obvio que, a pesar de haber dado el primer paso, JiSung seguía siendo un tanto vacilante a lo que hacía; había una suave, distanciada voz en la cabeza de MinHo que no hacía más que suspirar de ternura, pero MinHo no hizo más que apartar ese pensamiento para centrarse en el beso, cambiando roles y liderando él finalmente la situación.

JiSung, por supuesto, es un aprendiz rápido, y prontamente el beso dejó de ser tentativo para ser un poco más acalorado, con intercambios de suaves jadeos y besos húmedos, con dientes mordiendo sus labios, y con lenguas que se empujaban descuidadamente contra la otra.

MinHo estaría mintiendo si dijese que nunca se imaginó en besar a JiSung antes, pero en cada escenario ninguno se comparaba a estar así. En su mente era todo más suave, dulce, casi lento, porque en su cabeza él temía asustar a JiSung.

Pero ahora, él iba a puro instinto, y era obvio que JiSung también. Estaban sincronizados, como siempre, y cuando MinHo gimió en el beso, JiSung tomó eso para poder levantarse a sí mismo y mover una pierna hacia el otro costado del regazo de MinHo para sentarse ahí.

Ambos estaban riendo suavemente en la boca del otro cuando intentaron cambiar de posición sin separar sus bocas cuando sintieron una puerta abrirse, y ambos se apartaron rápidamente por el pánico. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, y eso trabajaba a su favor porque sería muy evidente para el resto verlos con sus mejillas sonrojadas, o con sus labios hinchados.

Felix salió de la habitación que compartía con MinHo (Y WooJin y JeongIn), restregando un ojo y pestañeando para el enfoque. “ _Hey guys_ ,” dijo, con su inglés fluido porque estaba lo suficientemente cansado para recordar hablar coreano. “ _You’re still awake?”_

“Si, estamos terminando esto,” respondió MinHo; junto a él, JiSung le entregaba una mirada inocente mientras sacudía el iPad para mostrar su referencia, donde mostraban una imagen de una escena aleatoria donde aparecían la protagonista y el protagonista. “¿Tú?”

“ _Bathroom,_ ” murmuró el australiano de vuelta, solo asintiendo antes de caminar perezosamente hacia el baño.

Tan pronto como ambos sintieron el _click_ de la puerta, MinHo soltó un suspiro agotador, mientras que JiSung soltaba la risa que intentó aguantar durante todo ese rato.

JiSung siguió riendo mientras MinHo volvía a colocar el iPad en la mesa y presionaba el _play_ para continuar viendo el drama; sintió como JiSung apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

“Quería saber lo que me estaba perdiendo,” susurró, y era casi como si JiSung se estuviese hablando a si mismo más que a MinHo. “Es por eso por lo que pregunté.”

,,,

No hubo muchos cambios luego de esa noche; las promociones del álbum duraron hasta el final, pero eso no significaba que no tenían tiempo para seguir adelante. Estaban en el último trimestre del año, lo que significa que entre preparaciones de actividades de fin de año y las promociones, el grupo estaba siempre ocupado.

En todo caso, MinHo había parado _conscientemente_ de tomar distancia con JiSung, pero tampoco es como si el plan funcionase con ellos. Las palabras de JiSung seguían estancadas en su mente; constantemente rondaban junto a todos sus pensamientos, como si impacientemente esperase preguntar para poder descubrir el significado de ello.

_Quería saber lo que me estaba perdiendo._

MinHo no sabía qué es lo que tenía que asumir con eso. Por las circunstancias, sonaba como si JiSung estuviese simplemente curioso y explorando su sexualidad- y que había decidido que MinHo era la persona en la que más confiaba para que lo ayudase con eso. El hecho de que lo primero que pensó tras llegar a esa conclusión era que JiSung era _tierno_ , lo cual francamente era preocupante, y esa era razón suficiente para una persona como JiSung el querer cortar todo ese tipo de rollo con él, porque MinHo simplemente había ido _muy lejos._

Alguien probablemente tuvo que haberle leído a JiSung las advertencias de tener un romance en el lugar de trabajo- excepto que eso no suena bien; una intensa sesión de besuqueos no transformaba eso en un romance; ¿Amigos con beneficios, tal vez?, Excepto por el hecho de que estaban lejos de ese escenario, también, y MinHo tampoco quería caer conscientemente en ese tipo de situación porque se sentía incluso más profundo de lo que quería sentirse.

No estaba seguro a cómo llamar lo que había surgido entre él y JiSung, pero él estaba seguro de que alguien realmente necesitaba explicarle a JiSung que tú no besas a tus compañeros de trabajo -compañero de _equipo_ \- así, sin mucha advertencia de por medio porque—

Bueno, _porque._

Había razones, y MinHo siempre pensaba en ello y ser consecuente también, pero luego se encontraba con JiSung intentando _algo_ cuando estuvieron en Japón, y luego JiSung tintó su cabello a un glorioso azulado, y finalmente MinHo terminó olvidando completamente todos esos pensamientos.

Terminaron teniendo una sesión de besos de una hora en la habitación del hotel (porque incluso cuando originalmente tenían asignado distintos compañeros de cuarto, JiSung había logrado de alguna u otra forma que ambos coincidieran), hasta que ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, exhaustos en los brazos del otro por el largo día que tuvieron.

Eso nunca se detuvo, pero tampoco hablaron de ello; en lugar de eso, ambos desarrollaron un silencioso sistema de funcionamiento donde aparecían con ciertas señales para que el otro entendiera. Se robaban besos por aquí y por allá, entre las apretadas agendas, y una que otra vez en las que tuvieron que alejarse de las miradas de los miembros.

No hacían más que besarse, de hecho, ellos realmente no hacían más que eso. A veces se ponían un poco travieso con las manos, pero no es como si tuviesen la oportunidad de hacer algo más. MinHo piensa que es así porque cada vez que se besan, él se encuentra a sí pidiendo _más_ , y no es el _más_ que podrías catalogar para mayores de edad en una sesión de besos, era algo más transversal. Él quería más de _JiSung_ , quería todo de lo que el chico podía ofrecer, pero él no era estúpido y es por eso de que él cada vez se sentía más nervioso y frustrado por quedar estancado en el escenario en el que estaban.

Recuerda haberle dicho a ChangBin que él era un adulto y que tenía que confiar en sí mismo para tomar una decisión, por lo que su parte lógica pedía hacer algo. Al menos conversar con JiSung y descubrir qué es lo que estaban formando allí antes de que todo se arruine por completo. Pero tenía miedo- él no quería seguir siendo un adulto, porque él no confiaba en sí mismo cuando JiSung estaba involucrado.

La peor parte -o la mejor, dependiendo de cómo se mire- es como siempre terminaba regresando a JiSung, y cuando lo hacía, todo seguía funcionando con harmonía.

,,,

Tuvo que haberlo esperado, sinceramente, en especial cuando Chan le preguntó si podía hablar con él después del ensayo de esa noche. Asumía que Chan querría preguntarle algo referente a la coreografía y que el líder no quería que los demás miembros escuchasen sobre ello, por lo que cuando JiSung le preguntó si debería esperarlo, MinHo, escéptico, le dijo que era mejor que se adelantara y fuera con el resto de los miembros al dormitorio.

Fue cuando Chan comenzó a jugar con sus pies, preguntándole a MinHo si quería algo para beber de la máquina expendedora aun cuando MinHo traía consigo su botella de agua, y cuando le preguntó si quería algo para comer de la tienda de convivencia mejor, ahí MinHo entendió de lo que Chan quería hablar. Él nunca tendría problemas para traer un tema sobre trabajo o coreografía, por lo que el tema que Chan quería traer a la mesa era un _poquito_ más personal.

Eso hizo a MinHo tensarse, y por su tono un tanto profundo hizo a Chan desconcentrarse cuando este lo interrumpió de su cháchara trivial que lo estaba hartando.

“Hyung, solo diga lo que tenga que decir,” le dice al líder, con una expresión en blanco, aun cuando sentía el nerviosismo burbujear en su pecho. Ahí supo lo que se venía.

Chan suspira, pero asiente siendo condescendiente. “Tú y JiSung.”

 _Aquí vamos_ , piensa MinHo, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. Una parte de él se siente mal, porque tal vez tuvo que haber acudido a él en primer lugar, sabiendo que él siempre estaría dispuesto a escucharlo.

 _“_ ¿ChangBin se lo dijo?”

Él no había discutido su lío específico con ChangBin, al menos no en detalle. Pero considerando la conversación que tuvieron anteriormente, junto con todo lo que sabía en general y además de todas las observancias que él había hecho hacia la pareja, estaba seguro de que ChangBin sabía algo.

“Bueno-si y no,” responde Chan. “Le pregunté si sabía algo, pero de alguna forma yo ya lo sabía.”

“Bien.” MinHo asiente lentamente; así que él y JiSung no habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos. “Lo siento,” agrega, pero cuando esas palabras salen de sus labios se da cuenta de lo realmente vacías que estaban. Se sentía una persona horrible, porque solamente lamenta el hecho de que hayan sido atrapados, por lo que se prepara para la ira de Chan. Espera completamente escuchar el ladrido del líder exclamando que terminasen inmediatamente _lo-que-sea-que-tenían_ ; es eso último por lo cual MinHo fue cauteloso con estas cosas con él, porque no creía que aprobaría esa mezcla de trabajo con romances de forma tan incordia.

“¿MinHo?” Chan no sonaba enojado, o incluso molesto; sonaba cansado- tal vez un poco triste, lo que hizo a MinHo levantar su mirada del suelo. “No esperaba una disculpa, ¿sabes?”

MinHo levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada de _¿Entonces qué esperabas?_

“Solo quería estar al tanto de lo que pasa,” dice Chan. “¿Son claros en lo que quieren?”

 _¿Esa es la verdadera pregunta?_ , MinHo no sabía qué contestar porque no encontraba realmente una respuesta para eso.

“Yo…” comenzó; las cosas que quería decir se estancaban en su garganta, por lo que tuvo que respirar un poco antes de continuar, “Me gusta JiSung. Mucho.”

“Supuse el caso,” dice Chan con un cansado suspiro. “Mira, no los estoy forzando a detener…lo que sea que tengan. Eso realmente no ayudará a nadie- ni a ti, ni a JiSung, y obviamente no al equipo. Si hubiese podido cortarlo de raíz, probablemente lo habría hecho, pero algo me dice que estamos realmente alejados de ese punto ahora.” Pausó, y miró a MinHo como si esperase alguna respuesta ante eso.

MinHo simplemente se encogió de hombros, porque seguía sin pensar en una respuesta propia para él.

“MinHo, solamente quiero que sean claros con el tema, y que tú y JiSung estén en la misma página. Si van con todo, o simplemente _no van_ , porque al final no les afectará solo a los dos-¿Entiendes a lo que voy?”

Asintió lentamente, tomando cada palabra que salía de la boca de su líder en consideración. Chan estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto- tal y como ChangBin, él básicamente le estaba diciendo que creciera, que fuera un adulto, y que tomase una decisión.

“Sabes—bueno, obvio que sabes, no eres idiota,” Chan pausó para chistar, “Obviamente sería malo si te atrapasen con una chica, pero con JiSung- con algún otro chico, MinHo, espero que consideres esto con mucho cuidado, porque no creo que esto sea algo que pueda considerarse banal si se llegase a saber.”

MinHo pestañeó porque sabía que Chan estaba en lo correcto.

“Y una vez que tengan las cosas claras-bueno, sé que no será fácil. No puedo forzar ni a ti ni a JiSung para salir frente a la gente si no están preparados, pero ¿Quiénes los van a cubrir si no serán el resto de los miembros?” Chan rio suavemente. “Además, estoy seguro de que todos ya suponen que algo está pasando…”

“Todos, ¿Huh?” MinHo interrumpe, aligerando el ambiente con una suave broma. “¿Incluso YongBokie?”

“Jesús, MinHo,” Chan realmente _rodó_ los ojos ante eso. “Si, incluso Felix- en serio sobrestimas tu habilidad y la de JiSung para pasar desapercibidos. Asumo que ustedes dos no han ido realmente lejos considerando que nunca se ha visto alguna marca o algo por el estilo,” el comentario hizo realmente a MinHo sonrojarse, para la satisfacción de Chan, “seguimos compartiendo un camerino, y nadie del grupo es _ciego.”_

“Entiendo,” MinHo murmura, porque todo lo que podía hacer era estar de acuerdo con eso.

“Como sea,” continúa Chan, “Mi punto original era ese, ninguno de los miembros los tratará diferente según sé, así que espero que puedan entender que esconder estas cosas de los miembros no es realmente eficiente.”

“Okay, hyung,” contestó rápidamente. “Gracias.”

Chan tenía razón, obvio, pero de nuevo, la idea de tener que enfrentar sus sentimientos y aclarar las cosas con JiSung hacía sentir a MinHo enfermo. Chan, tal y como ChangBin, le dijeron que tenía que resolver las cosas como el adulto que era, pero era tan nauseabundo porque temía decir lo incorrecto a JiSung, y eso solamente afectaría el vínculo que ambos tenían.

Casi quería que Chan le ordenase que terminasen todo eso en vez de ser el preocupado, cuidadoso, pero el abierto-de-mente líder que él es. Al menos ya no tendría que pensar sobre qué diría Chan.

,,,

Él es lo que era, porque en vez de hacer frente a sus verdaderos deseos y emociones, prefería hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: evadir.

Aplazó la conversación con JiSung y disminuyó el tiempo que pasaba con él a solas. MinHo asumió que no habría diferencia con antes ya que últimamente tenían poco tiempo libre para hacer algo gracias a sus apretadas agendas y el cansancio acumulado.

Frente a los otros, MinHo seguía jugando con JiSung; se burlaba como siempre lo hacía, y dejaba que JiSung lo molestase. Era divertido, pensó, porque aún cuando MinHo se mantenía activamente evadiendo pasar tiempo a solas con JiSung, su conexión natural seguía trabajando a la perfección en ambos; MinHo no sabía si eso le gustaba o lo detestaba.

Un par de veces pudo captar la mirada dolida en los ojos de JiSung, pero él prefería pretender que no había tiempo para eso, y le regresaba una pequeña sonrisa como signo de perdón, prometiéndole silenciosamente que _en otro momento lo harían._

Y el momento llegó, una noche, semanas después del año nuevo.

Había llegado al dormitorio con WooJin, encontrándose con JeongIn en casa. Habían hecho un par de paradas en el tour que estaban teniendo, por lo que les habían brindado un piso para los nueve para que pudieran descansar un poco más.

Sabía que Chan y ChangBin se encontraban en el gimnasio, porque allí MinHo los había dejado. Habían llegado una hora después de lo que MinHo y WooJin habían estado, y los dos primeros habían decidido quedarse cuando los otros les habían ofrecido ir a cenar al dormitorio.

Por otra parte, el nuevo cuarteto adulto, según JeongIn, habían decidido salir y hacer “cosas de adultos”, solo porque _podían._

“Creo que se referían a ir a beber,” JeongIn dijo con una expresión neutra.

“¿El manager los dejó?” preguntó MinHo, con una expresión consternada.

JeongIn solamente se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación, WooJin lo imitó y se perdió. La actitud desinteresada de ambos molestó a MinHo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que realmente no había de qué preocuparse, por lo que no-debía-hacerlo.

MinHo pasó el resto de la noche intentando no pensar en JiSung, en hacer sus actividades propias sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, todo se corrompió cuando pasada a las una de la madrugada, mientras él estaba lavándose sus dientes para ir a la cama, alguien golpeó con ímpetu la puerta del baño.

“¡Abre la puerta! ¡Necesito orinar!” Era JiSung, y sonaba bastante frenético; y también intentaba desesperadamente abrir la puerta, y MinHo, quien seguía con pasta de dientes en su boca, tuvo piedad por el chico y desbloqueó la puerta.

Los ojos de JiSung se abrieron al ver quien estaba adentro. MinHo desvía la mirada, y se inclina sobre el lavabo para escupir la pasta dental; JiSung no duda mucho en pasar de él para ir directo al baño para aliviarse.

Se hizo a un lado cuando JiSung tiró la cadena para que este pudiese lavarse las manos; sus codos se tocaron cuando JiSung colocó sus manos bajo el fregadero, y era una cosa mínima realmente, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron solos por última vez que, en ese pequeño espacio, MinHo no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia.

Sus ojos se encontraron a través del reflejo del espejo, y repentinamente la tensión en el aire se volvió eléctrica.

“Buenas noches,” murmuró MinHo colocando el cepillo de dientes en su lugar; el plan era irse rápidamente del baño mientras JiSung se seguía enjuagando, pero fue detenido por la suave voz de él.

“Hyung.”

Y entonces, JiSung lo empujó sin vacile contra la puerta para besarlo.

MinHo deseó decir que él tuvo el autocontrol suficiente para detener la situación, pero él realmente no quería. Le toma un segundo devolver el gesto, jalando del collar de la camiseta de JiSung para intensificar la situación.

“Espera-” Se detiene cuando JiSung se separó para tomar aire. “Estás borracho,” murmura, descansando su cabeza contra la puerta, e irguiéndose cuando JiSung se movió para besar su cuello.

“No,” contestó JiSung, su voz cosquilleaba contra la piel de MinHo. “No lo estoy,” insiste, y lo mira directamente a los ojos, notando la duda en ellos. “Hyung, en serio no lo estoy.”

MinHo levanta una ceja hacia JiSung, e intenta verificar la veracidad de sus palabras; y cuando JiSung se mueve una vez más, besándolo nuevamente, decide buscar en su propia boca un rastro de ello. Y no había, no había sabor de alcohole n su lengua, aliviando a MinHo. La última cosa que él quería era besarse con JiSung estando él torpe.

“Sabes a chocolate,” contesta con observación, y JiSung muerde su labio inferior. “Y un poco a palomitas de maíz.”

“Si…” JiSung murmura, asintiendo mientras su mano viajaba por el torso de MinHo, delineando las curvas de su cintura. “Fuimos a una función nocturna de un cine.”

MinHo casi rio porque _mierda_ , eso es para ellos hacer “cosas de adultos”.

“¿Qué es tan divertido?” JiSung dijo prácticamente con su boca pegada a la de MinHo.

“Nada,” murmura el otro en respuesta; sus dedos viajaron por la camisa de JiSung para acariciarlo, y había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, sintiéndose saturado.

“Hyung…” JiSung lo llama usando el mismo suave y meloso tono, pegando directo a la espina dorsal del mayor. Sus manos jugaban en las presillas de su pantalón cerca de su entrepierna, y MinHo no tenía de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su pene se encontraba semi erecto, y ese cariño era _una muy mala idea;_ considerando todo el tiempo que estuvieron enrollándose antes, esta era la primera vez en la que las manos de JiSung iban a esa área.

“JiSungie…” MinHo exhala, su mano derecha atrapa la muñeca de JiSung cuando accidentalmente lo tocó.

“Hyung,” repite, mirándolo con sus redondos, brillosos y grandes ojos. “¿Puedo, por favor?”

Era la primera vez en la que MinHo se planteaba lo jodido que estaba por él, porque realmente _no sabía cómo_ rechazarle algo a él. Pero también considera correctas las palabras de Chan y ChangBin- él es un adulto, y tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones. Necesita considerar que, lo que sea que pasase entre JiSung y él, al fin y al cabo afectaría a más personas que a ellos dos. Y cuando JiSung le pestañea, esperando paciente su respuesta, MinHo finalmente piensa: _Mierda, estoy muy enamorado de él._

“Okey,” susurra mientras asiente, y JiSung no pierde en tiempo en desabotonar el jean de MinHo para perder sus manos en el interior.

El suave tacto hizo que MinHo se irguiese una vez más contra su espalda y dejar que JiSung solamente actuase, pero cuando su mano finalmente tocó el pene de MinHo él notó lo extraño que era. Asumió que JiSung nunca había tenido una experiencia cercana a este tipo de cosas con alguien de su mismo sexo.

La manera en la que JiSung tomó su erección fue lenta y tortuosa, insegura y experimental. Su mano se sentía suave, y MinHo por un momento agradeció mentalmente a SeungMin por insistir en comprar un jabón suave.

“Solo hazlo como lo haces con el tuyo,” MinHo finalmente murmuró cuando sintió que era demasiado; aún cuando se lo dice a JiSung su frustración le gana, haciendo alzar su propia mano izquierda para posarla sobre la de JiSung para intentar guiarle.

JiSung se muerde su labio inferior hinchado, y sus ojos destellan fuertemente. MinHo comienza a mover sus caderas aún cuando su mano estaba junto a la de JiSung, y por alguna razón se siente _jodidamente_ bien. Con su otra mano él toma el rostro de JiSung para finalmente besarlo con rudeza haciendo al chico ahogar en su propia boca.

Por alguna razón, MinHo tiembla de nervios- no era ni siquiera la primera vez en la que recibía un trabajo de mano por parte de alguien más, pero de alguna manera la combinación de la respiración nerviosa de JiSung y su concentración le hacía sentir un sinfín de emociones implícitas.

Al final, JiSung está igual de agotado que MinHo cuando este se viene. Intentan atrapar algo de aire, respirando sincronizadamente al ritmo del otro. JiSung se encontraba sonriendo una vez que apoya su cabeza en el hombro de MinHo; se veía feliz - _orgulloso_ incluso- pero gracias a la obvia erección que estaba chocando con los muslos de MinHo que sabía que JiSung estaba lejos de la satisfacción.

“Déjame ocuparme de ti, también,” susurra, jugando también con la presilla de su jean.

Era una sugerencia arriesgada, especialmente viniendo de alguien como MinHo, pero él había decidido que era inútil intentar resistirse a eso; sabía que Chan tenía razón- no sería bueno para nadie forzarlos a parar, al menos para él. Él _ama_ a JiSung, y debería parar de tener miedo con hacerle frente a ello, porque habían demostrado que ambos podían estar bien, y nada de eso cambiaría si decidiese hacerle frente a sus emociones.

“Hyung, espera…” jadea JiSung suavemente; ahora _su_ s manos eran las que temblaban mientras tomaban las muñecas de MinHo. “Espera…”

MinHo se echa adelante para acercar su rostro al de JiSung. “¿No quieres?” preguntó gentilmente.

“S-si quiero,” JiSung tartamudea; se estaba _sonrojado_ y era jodidamente adorable, especialmente cuando sabías que había sido un descarado con MinHo momentos atrás. “Si quiero,” repite, “pero no tienes qué.”

“Pero _quiero_ hacerlo,” susurra MinHo, calando sus manos en el interior del pantalón de JiSung. “¿Puedo?”

“E-está bien…” JiSung exhala, asintiendo; veía a MinHo con tanta confianza que MinHo sentía su corazón saltar y hacer volteretas por la emoción.

Amaba a ese chico, piensa, realmente lo hace. Ambos, Chan y ChangBin, ambos le habían dicho que tenía que estar seguro de lo que quería para tomar una decisión. Y en ese momento, MinHo decide que de la única cosa que estaba seguro, era Han JiSung.

Y cuando JiSung se vino, presionando el dorso de su mano contra su boca para apaciguar un poco los gemidos de desesperación, MinHo siguió repartiendo besos alrededor de su pene.

,,,

Cuando llegó el Año Nuevo Lunar, MinHo se encontraba más que preparado para pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia en casa, esperando comer la deliciosa carne que su madre siempre cocinaba.

“Diviértase en casa, hyung,” JiSung le había dicho antes de que él se fuera. “No se haga el extraño.”

Había cierta especie de inquietud en el tono que MinHo nunca le había escuchado antes que hizo a MinHo desear que estuviese el chico tranquilo. No dudaba el hecho de que algo lo perturbaba- había pasado una semana desde el Incidente del Baño, y ellos realmente no habían tenido tiempo para pasarlo con el otro; por primera vez, no fue culpa de MinHo. Debía ser el jodido karma, probablemente, porque cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era sentar a JiSung frente a él para poder discutir sus reales _sentimientos_ , parecía que sus agendas no querías cooperar, ni siquiera cedían con cinco o diez minutos.

Se sintió tan al borde de la desesperación que casi consideró la idea de preguntarle a JiSung pasar las vacaciones con él en Gimpo, pero todo se fue al caño cuando se enteró que 3RACHA ya tenía planes para esas vacaciones. Ya estaban en preparaciones del comeback, lo que significaba que ellos tenían mucho que producir antes de su reunión con Park JinYoung.

Al menos se le fue fácil distraerse una vez que llegó a casa. Dori, el nuevo gatito que había adoptado por una agencia de adopciones online, era una bolita adorable de pelusas que terminó acaparando su atención durante las primeras horas que pasó en casa.

Soonie era agradable con el recién llegado, pero Doongie se urgía con predominio y se restregaba contra los talones de MinHo para marcar territorialidad y dominancia. MinHo había procedido a tomar a Doongie para verlo a los ojos con burla. “Estás celoso, ¿No es así?” se burló, riendo cuando Doongie le ronroneó en respuesta.

Se tomó una selfie con sus gatos como una feliz familia, y entonces, lo primero que terminó haciendo fue mandarle la fotografía a JiSung por Kakao.

_> >Doongie es mi gato favorito._

Tuvo una respuesta casi al instante, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_No deberías tener favoritos <<_

_> >Eso aplica en usted porque es el papá._

_> >Soy su tío; tengo permitido tener favoritos._

La simplicidad del humor produjo que MinHo riese a carcajadas. Ante ese sentimiento de felicidad se permitió enviar un mensaje más.

_Te extraño <<_

Los tres puntos del mensaje que informaban que JiSung estaba escribiendo aparecieron tan pronto como el mensaje había mostrado que había sido leído, y se mantuvo así por un tiempo, sin realmente nada viniendo de JiSung. Hizo a MinHo fruncir la nariz, porque, ¿Acaso JiSung estaba escribiendo un ensayo en respuesta de su _te extraño_?

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad (Pero realmente habían pasado dos minutos, solo que MinHo estaba realmente adormilado), su celular vibró en señal de respuesta de JiSung.

_> >wow_

MinHo pestañeó- en todo ese tiempo que le tomó a JiSung contestar, ¿Solo respondió con _eso_?

Molesto, presiona el botón de llamada.

“¿Hyung?” JiSung sonaba sorprendido, pero emocionado. “¿No me llamó por error?”

MinHo bufó y lo ignoró por completo. “¡¿‘Wow’?!” ladra contra el micrófono.

“¿Wow?” Imita JiSung con mayor confusión.

“Yo digo que te extraño, ¡¿Y a ti te toma cinco minutos contestar un _wow_?!”

“Oh.” Y JiSung ríe, pero _realmente_ se ríe, lo que hace a MinHo sentirse bastante avergonzado repentinamente, queriendo colgar la llamada. “Lo siento…” se disculpa, aún en carcajadas. “Pero así me sentí cuando leí su mensaje, hyung. ¿Sabía usted que nunca me lo había dicho antes?”

La revelación sorprendió a MinHo, y rápidamente navegó en su memora para probar que los dichos de JiSung estaban equivocados; pero realmente no recordó nada y se sintió mal por eso. “Si, bueno…” su respiración se cortó; él realmente no entendía por qué ser así de abierto se sentía tan sobrenatural, “Lo hago. Te extraño.”

Se preguntó si era posible _escuchar_ la sonrisa de alguien a través del teléfono; la lógica le dice que no, pero se sentía así de todas maneras, porque en un par de segundos de silencio él podía ver la vívida imagen de JiSung sonriendo en su cabeza.

“Yo también lo extraño, hyung,” JiSung le responde, y sonaba tan sincero que hizo el corazón de MinHo saltar.

Casi responde con un _‘Te amo’_ , porque _maldición_ , él piensa- si con un simple ‘Te extraño’ JiSung reaccionaba así, MinHo no podía esperar preguntarse cómo el menor reaccionaría si le dijese como se sentía de verdad.

 _Te amo_ , repitió en su mente, presionando su lengua, porque sabía que al menos JiSung merecía escuchar esas palabras en persona.

,,,

El plan original de MinHo era pasar todo el día en su casa e irse en la tarde del día siguiente, porque oportunidades de estar en casa eran escasas.

Sin embargo, pasar la mayor parte de sus vacaciones intercambiando mensajes con JiSung le hacía sentirse ansioso; comenzaba a sentirse como una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento, considerando la cantidad de tiempo por la cual ha estado él escondiendo sus sentimientos -además de acumularlos-, se sentía cada vez más preparado para compartirlos con JiSung.

Por lo que regresa temprano ese día al dormitorio, y la primera cosa que él hace una vez al llegar -excluyendo el pasar a la cocina para dejar los tupper de comida que su madre había preparado en el refrigerador- es ir directamente a la habitación que JiSung compartía con JeongIn.

Solo toca una vez la puerta antes de abrirla e ingresar. “Hola—”

JiSung se encontraba desparramado sobre su cama, con un libro en sus manos. Mira a MinHo al entrar, y una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al hacerlo. “Hyung, ¡Hola!”

MinHo camina hacia JiSung y empuja sus piernas para hacerse un espacio en la cama del menor. “¿Qué estás leyendo?” pregunta, moviéndose para ver la portada del libro.

“Uh…” JiSung se encoge de piernas para sentarse y ubicarse junto a MinHo. “Algún ensayo que SeungMin recomendó.”

MinHo miró con cuidado la portada del libro, asintiendo y hojeando la pagina que JiSung había marcado. “Así que…” ríe, dejando el libro en alguna parte de la cama, “¿Hace cuanto que estás leyendo la misma página?”

Un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de JiSung. “Diez minutos, creo. Quince, tal vez.”

“¿Y cuando te diste cuenta de que había regresado?” pregunta MinHo, apoyándose en la pared para disfrutar de la vergüenza de JiSung.

“Diez minutos, creo. Quince, tal vez,” repite. “Desde que escuché a alguien llegar.”

“¿Cómo sabías de que era yo?”

JiSung suspiró. “Conozco el sonido de sus pasos, ¿Sabe, hyung?”

“Aaaah…” MinHo sigue riendo, levantando una mano para pinchar una de las sonrosadas mejillas de JiSung. “Eres lindo.”

“Tenía la esperanza de que vendría a buscarme,” murmura en respuesta, palmeando la mano con la que MinHo le pinchaba, pero aun así sonriendo.

“Bueno, aquí estoy,” apuntó MinHo finalmente, desviando su mirada de JiSung para poder observar sus propias palmas. Un silencio se posó en ambos, haciendo que MinHo agregara, “Parece que tenemos que hablar, ¿Eh?”

“Uh…” por su visión periférica, MinHo notó como JiSung giraba su cabeza para enfrentarlo. “Si, hyung. He estado pensando desde hace un tiempo que debíamos hacerlo, sinceramente.”

“¿Oh?” MinHo giró su cabeza completamente para verlo una vez más. “¿Y no me habías dicho nada?”

JiSung sacudió su cabeza. “Yo…” Él inhaló con profundidad, yendo directo a apoyar su frente contra el hombro de MinHo; eso hizo entender al mayor cuán nervioso JiSung estaba. Es por eso de que MinHo se permitió bajar su guardia, y rodear su brazo en la cintura del chico para apoyarlo. “Supuse que tenía que darle espacio a usted primero, hyung,” murmura; también levanta su cabeza para apoyar su mentón en el mismo lugar. “Sé que usted es el tipo de persona que necesita procesar sus sentimientos, así que quería dárselo.”

MinHo levantó una ceja, sorprendido. “¿Es por eso de que no dijiste nada cuando nos besamos por primera vez?”

JiSung asiente. “Yo, uh, creí haber hecho mi parte- mostrar que me gustaba, pero no quería apresurarlo a usted en tomar una decisión.”

“JiSung…” MinHo dice. “Creí que lo hacías por curiosidad. Porque querías saber cómo se sentía besar a un chico…”

“Hyung, ¡No!” rápidamente JiSung le interrumpe, sacudiendo su cabeza con vehemencia. “Yo quería _besarlo_. Solo a usted. Solo mencioné a otros chicos porque estaba realmente nervioso, y necesitaba estar realmente seguro de que no estaba imaginando y asumiendo cosas sobre usted.”

“JiSung,” MinHo suspira, porque JiSung se veía tan determinado; él toma con gentileza la nuca del menor, haciendo lo posible para no besarlo todavía.

“¿Qué hay de las otras veces, hyung? ¿Creyó que solamente era curioso cada vez que lo besaba?”

MinHo rio un poco. “Un poco.”

“¡Hyung!” se quejó el menor. “No quería decir nada sobre cómo me sentía porque siempre creí que estábamos en la misma página. Yo solamente quería escucharlo de usted primero. Pero recientemente…”

“¿Recientemente…?”

“Bueno, usted empezó a…¿Evitarme?” JiSung se sacudió para que MinHo lo soltase. “O sea, realmente no me _evitaba_ , pero también se sentía como si de repente usted sufriese de alergia cada vez que pasaba tiempo conmigo,” suelta un suspiro de nuevo. “Y comencé a cuestionarme todo. Sobre si capté las señales equivocadas- o si usted había cambiado de opinión acerca de mi porque era muy intenso…” JiSung forzó una risa para no verse realmente dolido. “Hyung… esto es embarazoso de admitir, ¡Y usted no está cooperando realmente!”

Ante lo último MinHo no restringe su carcajada; JiSung se veía realmente colapsado por todo, así que lo mejor que MinHo puede hacer para calmarlo es tomar sus mejillas para darle un corto beso en los labios.

“Lo siento,” susurra el mayor; él está sonriendo, y deja otro beso en el puente de la nariz de JiSung antes de separarse, dejando a JiSung lucir como un tomate maduro. “Lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera. No estabas siendo intenso, sinceramente. Eras perfecto, JiSungie, el estúpido fui yo. Desearía poder excusarme y decir que no entendía mis sentimientos, pero…” Inhala profundamente una vez más antes de ser honesto, y no solo con JiSung, sino también con él mismo. “Creo que siempre supe tus sentimientos hacia mi- de que estábamos en la misma página, tal como dijiste. Creo que solamente me costó aceptarlo, porque entonces, ¿Qué seguía?, enamorarte de alguien con quien trabajas no es fácil, ¿Sabes?, era un gran riesgo para los dos.”

“Enamorarse…” repite JiSung con suavidad.

MinHo solamente se queja, y esta vez es él el que se recuesta sobre el hombro de JiSung para esconder su rostro contra su cuello. “Maldición, ¡¿En serio escuchas lo que quieres escuchar?!”

JiSung toma los brazos de MinHo para desenredarlos una vez más de su torso para poder mirarlo. “Hyung, podría- digo, ¿Podría decirlo apropiadamente, por favor?, ya se lo dije ya…Lo he estado esperando.”

Finalmente, MinHo sale de su escondite junto a un suspiro. “Vale,” dice finalmente, mirando directamente a los ojos a JiSung mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello del muchacho.

Cuando MinHo tenía seis años, le dijo a su madre que tenía que dejar de dejarle las luces encendidas solo por él, aún cuando dormir en la oscuridad lo aterraba completamente. Cuando tenía once, solo una mirada del perro pitbull de su vecino lo hacía llorar de miedo, pero él insistía de todas maneras hasta que, un día, cuando el Viejo Kim había sacado a su perro pasear, amablemente le pidió si podía acariciarlo. Y cuando tenía veintiuno, él cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar con el viento para saltar de un puente en bungee a pesar de su fobia a las alturas.

La cosa es que a MinHo siempre le han aterrado muchas cosas, pero eso no significaba que no podía conquistarlos.

“Te amo, JiSungie,” dijo con profundidad, ignorando el sonido de las sirenas que su cabeza emitía para advertir el miedo. Si iba a haber una decisión que tendría que tomar él tomando la total responsabilidad de ser un adulto, esa decisión sería Han JiSung.

JiSung sonrió ante sus palabras, tintando más bellamente sus mejillas. “También te amo,” correspondió. “¿Puede besarme apropiadamente, entonces?”

No había que pedírselo dos veces.

,,,

“¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si creía en almas gemelas?”

Sacó a flote esa conversación MinHo un día, cuando ambos estaban yendo a comprar café para el resto de los miembros. De alguna manera, cuando se hicieron ‘oficial’, los miembros pensaron que sería una buena idea darles tiempos a solas mandándolos a comprar comida en cada oportunidad que tenían.

JiSung siempre se quejaba cuando eso sucedía, pero de alguna manera, seguía creyendo que era una buena idea.

“¡Oh!” JiSung ríe mientras asiente. “Fue hace tiempo ya, pero si recuerdo.”

“Creo que tengo la respuesta para ti ahora,” MinHo dice mientras presionaba sobre los botones de la máquina de café.

“¿Sí?” JiSung sonrió, y giró su cabeza para entregarle su total atención a su novio. “Así que, ¿Crees en ellas?”

“Bueno…No creo que las almas gemelas sean algo inevitable y que el universo te lo imponga,” comienza, “Creo que es más un concepto que se adecúa a las emociones que tienes con cierto tipo de personas- tal como dijiste, es algo así como cuando conoces a alguien, y te sientes completo con esa persona.” Él se detiene para ver si JiSung lo estaba escuchando, y casi ríe al ver como JiSung más que escuchándolo, estaba súper concentrado, tomando cada palabra que MinHo decía; incluso se le podía ver impaciente para que MinHo continuase, “Eso no es algo del destino, es química. Al final del día, creo que consideras tu alma gemela a quien _tú_ escoges para que lo sea.”

“¿Sabías que solo tenías que contestar _sí_ o _no_ , cierto?” se burla JiSung, pero sonriendo porque entendía a la perfección lo que MinHo quería decir.

“No seas idiota, JiSung,” MinHo le regaña entre risas. “No vas a volver a escuchar esto, ¿Oíste?, la respuesta es sí- si creo que existen, y yo te he escogido a ti, tonto Han JiSung, ser la mía. Yo personalmente te escogí para ser mi alma gemela, y quiero estar contigo, porque cuando estamos juntos, todo tiene sentido.”

JiSung ríe, fuerte, libre, _feliz y cómodo_ , y algo sigue creciendo en el pecho de MinHo.


End file.
